


隔離

by RONG_FEI



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RONG_FEI/pseuds/RONG_FEI
Summary: COVID-19下的意外事件。（歡樂搞笑向）
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin, Vladimir Putin/Dmitry Medvedev
Kudos: 6





	1. 【隔離】1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一發短篇結束。果然我還是比較適合這種搞笑歡樂向。

夜幕低垂，弗拉基米爾穿着睡衣從浴室走出來，稀疏的金髮參著霜白，濕漉漉地滴著水，肩膀處的布料一塊淺一點深。  
他瞇著日益嚴重的老花眼試圖看清楚不遠處電腦上跳動的訊息提示。  
好像是郵件。估計是秘書們。  
弗拉基米爾曾經以為他這輩子都不會再有親自收發郵件的機會了，可自從陪他參觀過隔離病房的醫生確診後，許多的會議和工作都必須轉移到科技產品上，哪怕他不喜歡，也招架不住幕僚們連珠砲的遊說，況且電話撥出去也太常被佔線了。  
「該死的蠢章魚。」弗拉基米爾很是不滿現在的處境。他的手在觸碰到鼠標的那一剎那驟地收回，「嘶！」  
那雙手的主人皺起了眉，甩著手試圖擺脫那宛如觸電般的疼痛。剛才洗澡也是這樣的。  
「老闆！在嗎？」電腦叮了一聲，屏幕的右下角跳出一則通知，就像已經停止營運的MSN一樣。原諒弗拉基米爾只知道那個玩意兒。他居高臨下地看著鍵盤，伸出一隻手的手指，按一鍵，隔一會兒又按了一鍵。天知道他只是打幾個字而已。

「老闆老闆！你掉水裡了？」  
「老大老大，你在嗎？」  
「不在嗎？在的話吭個聲啊！」  
「老闆你今天洗澡怎麼這麼久？」  
「今天特別久啊！」  
「都平常兩倍時間了。」  
「在嗎在嗎？」  
「死了？」

「靠！」  
吵死了，你管我洗澡洗多久。等等，這渾蛋怎麼知道我洗澡都洗多久？

「在。」  
「閉嘴。」

「欸！終於在了嗎？」  
「我沒動嘴啊老大。」  
「我動手。」

「滾。」  
許是這幾天焦頭爛額積累下來的不耐煩太多，弗拉基米爾抓著鼠標，忍無可忍地揚手，可憐的鼠標軲碌軲碌地在窗臺邊的地上打轉了幾圈，慘遭分屍。  
扔它的人還一臉不可置信，錯愕的臉彷彿在控訴著它的不堅固。不是最新科技嗎？叫什麼……無線鼠標來著？怎麼這麼脆弱？

「老大！」  
「老大你不要已讀我可以嗎？」  
「我要跟你講正事啊老大！」  
「老大你在嗎？」

「我親愛的佩斯科夫同志，你上來。」  
弗拉基米爾已經放棄那顆鼠標和鍵盤了，他覺得自己還是用電話比較實在。希望他的新聞秘書沒有公器私用，在加班時間跟自己老婆煲電話粥。  
「老大！可以不嗎？」發言人隔了一會兒才拿起一旁響個不停的電話，他負隅頑抗，順便在心裡嫌棄那個缺乏審美的蘇聯式電話。  
得益於科技的方便，外加他家老大和那群媒體都不能出窩鬧騰，佩斯科夫清閒許多，還有空在上班時間打打遊戲殺殺怪。  
噢呼！贏了。佩斯科夫激動地握著拳頭站起來，又好像反應過來似的，他四下張望了一下，假作自然地翻找東西，順口「頂撞」上司:「見了你我老婆晚上就不讓我跟她上床了啊！」  
千萬別被抓包上班摸魚，得意忘形的章魚在胸前劃了個十字架，上帝保佑，喔不！是戈爾基的那頭熊保佑，「為了我的幸福著想啊老大。」  
「鼠標自己跳下桌子了。」  
「什麼？老大你說啥？」  
「我說，鼠標它自己跳下桌了。」弗拉基米爾面無表情，拿著電話轉身要去插吹風機的插頭。  
「哐啷！」蹲在地上的弗拉基米爾愣愣地回頭，「呃！電話也跳下去了。」  
新聞秘書突然不知道自己該說些什麼好：「……老大……，這一點不好笑啊！」  
當他傻子？等等，搞不好他家老闆真的把他當傻子。鼠標哪會自己跳下去啊？更別說電話了。  
「老大……您至於嗎？為了不用電腦這麼誑我。」愁死人，老闆就是愛折騰。  
「我說真的。」吹風機的插頭被推進插座，弗拉基米爾又甩了甩手，慢吞吞地打開吹風機。  
呃……來人啊！饒了他吧！吹風機？不是吧！佩斯科夫無聲地慘叫，「小熊你快來救我啊！」  
「你說什麼？」弗拉基米爾瞇著眼享受著吹風機吹出來的熱風，加大了音量說。  
「沒。」發言人整個人都不好了，佩斯科夫心裡默念著送我去ICU吧！「老大我聽不到你說啥？」反正我是不上去。  
「你欠揍？」  
「沒。」啦啦啦！來啊看你怎麼揍。窩在新奧加廖沃屬於他的臨時辦公室，佩斯科夫踢掉皮鞋，伸了個大大的懶腰。  
幾天不見自己老闆真容，佩斯科夫覺得這樣也不錯，哪怕見了也隔得遠遠的，他恐怖的總統先生根本沒辦法罵他，作死什麼的完全無所謂。  
喔！還不能指使克格勃對他施暴，誰讓電腦的事老大離不開他呢！  
活像被擼毛擼得正舒服的大貓，弗拉基米爾坐在鋪著地毯的地上，也懶得修理腦袋膨脹壞了的新聞秘書，他背靠著桌子吹著頭髮，「佩斯科夫！躺屍的鼠標怎麼辦？」  
「身為一個萬能的前克格勃，我由衷地相信您一定有辦法解決的。」  
開什麼玩笑，誰相信啊！鼠標哪會自己跳下來，老大是當他閒得蛋疼？  
「呃……你明天給我一個新的好了，有線的那種。」前克格勃遲疑了一下，又看了看鼠標的殘骸，弗拉基米爾慢吞吞地說。  
雖然有線的電話也跳了，但……那也只是個意外……吧！雖然說他會修電話，但他還真的不會對付鼠標這種小東西。順帶一提，他修理人其實也蠻厲害的。  
「老大你等等。你……。」  
「我說認真的。」  
「我要下班回家抱老婆了，掰！」果斷掛電話，佩斯科夫覺得自己要瘋，他需要時間消化一下噩耗──他老闆可能傻了。

十分鐘後。  
「嘿！小熊！你的瓦洛佳好的很。」  
「只是他好像有點發傻。」  
新聞秘書愉悅地在鍵盤上敲了敲，按下發送。他壓根兒就沒有注意到自己錯頻了。  
「下班了！下班！」

弗拉基米爾：「……。」  
總統先生突然覺得指尖也不是那麼的痛嘛！雖然每天都被針扎，不過他家小熊在窩裡除了吃吃睡之外還難得會關心他的嘛！

（靈感來自大龜群裡關於虎每天都要被針扎手抽血做檢測的梗。一針不疼，多扎幾次就疼了。事實上，根據道聽塗說，章魚先生目前是無法進入新奧加廖沃的。）  
By 非


	2. 【隔離】2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不要問我為什麼有第二發，我也不知道。

「別人家的梅德韋迪！在嗎？」

「在。」  
「怎麼了？」

「我又捅簍子了。」

「啊？」

「你真心不出窩就什麼事也不知道？」

「你不會是說跟總理對嗆的事吧？」

「總理？他誰？不認識、不知道。」

「呃……好吧！」

「老大會不會抓狂啊？」  
  
「我怎麼知道。」

「你怎麼不知道。」

「我跟他已經三四天沒通電話也沒見面了。」

「啊！你們還好吧？」

「就那樣。」

「救命啊！大老虎抓狂我就完了。」

「你？你什麼時候那麼有求生欲了？」  
「不是不作不會死？」

「行行好救人吧！」

「救命就知道找我了？咱倆交情很好？」

「我送你藍莓蛋糕可以吧？還是要電子產品？相機？梅德韋迪？」

「梅德韋迪是啥鬼？」

「就……泰迪？」

「你自求多福。」

「欸欸欸！別醬。」

「你把梅德韋迪給你家老大送去，看他什麼反應。」

「哪個梅德韋迪？」

「還有哪個？」

「強我所難。」

「剛好而已。」

「小祖宗！我求你了，你別醬。」

「話說回來，他還挺有膽子的。我都不敢找你當靶子跟你對嗆。」

「你犯不著好嗎？」  
「你哪次不是跟老大告狀讓他收拾我。」

「有嗎？沒有吧？我人這麼好。」

「臭不要臉。」

「你說什麼？我要跟瓦洛佳說去。」

「啊啊啊啊啊！你別！老大會整死我。」

「不過……估計……大老虎會好好趴窩裡。」

「什麼意思？」

「不會吃掉你。」

「欸！真假？」

「大老虎每天被扎爪，肯定不想出窩吃人。」  
「你可以學章魚科夫，讓電話被佔線。」

「啊？」

「他除了打電話不會別的了。又不可能傳訊息罵你。」

「意思是他沒機會罵我？」

「嗯！克格勃最近也不出窩的。」

「喔耶！別人家的梅德韋迪你人真好。」 

「……。」

「我尊敬的卡德羅夫先生，奉勸你安分點窩裡好好趴著。別學章魚作死跟你家老大亂頂嘴。」

「？」

「他最近聽說心情不好。」

「喔！別人家的梅德韋迪乖乖，我下了。」

「你欠告狀？」

四天後，新奧加廖沃收到了一個來自車臣的半人高的包裹。總統事務局的安保們如臨大敵，拿著消毒劑對包裹上上下下裡裡外外徹底消毒了一遍。  
佩斯科夫覺得自己忍笑忍的很辛苦，「老闆，車臣來的包裹。」  
媽耶！胖子太有種了。  
包裹外歪歪扭扭地寫著兩行字，一行寫「給大老虎」，另一行寫「別人家的梅德韋迪讓我送來的。」  
佩斯科夫發誓，沒有偷用相機把自己老大看到包裹的畫面拍下來太可惜了，給老大打個廣告當形象照發佈多棒啊！  
「佩斯科夫？你不是說打死不上來？」弗拉基米爾扒拉著文件，一隻爪子笨拙地敲著鍵盤。  
「呃……我後來覺得，還是有必要關心一下自己的老闆。」一本正經胡說八道。  
大老虎整個人看起來都懨懨的，「哦？我覺得不做那個什麼鬼檢測和用視訊辦公我就很好了。」  
「不行，別人家的梅德韋迪說一定要做。」  
「別人家？」  
「您家。」  
「油嘴滑舌。」  
沒辦法啊！老闆不省心，當下屬的能怎麼辦，只能無所不用其極啊！  
「卡德羅夫送東西來？」弗拉基米爾要抓東西的爪子再次縮了回去，他放棄地抬了抬下巴，吩咐新聞秘書：「給我念一下那份文件。」  
「……會飛沫傳染。」機智如章魚。  
「你廢話的時候怎麼就不會了？口罩帶假的？」  
摸了摸鼻子，佩斯科夫指了指弗拉基米爾平常開多人會議坐的那張椅子，也就是長會議桌的主位，「……我先下去，東西我等下抱進來放椅子上。」  
「抱？」  
「嗯！抱。」

「讓卡德羅夫給我死來莫斯科……。」  
當新聞秘書無聲地把東西抱進來放好，趁著老闆不注意的時候偷偷退到門邊舉起專業相機時，他捕捉到他家老大抬頭後瞬間的錯愕和錯愕後的憤怒。為毛他覺得他老闆內心是開心的？

（梗是前幾天米兔針對小卡，小卡懟他。）  
（我硬生生把新聞屯存稿屯成舊聞了，我的錯，我道歉。可是沒有安全庫存量我也很慌啊！）  
（順便說一句，雖然這系列大部分是以新聞梗下去寫的，不過大部分都是虛構，千萬不要信以為真。）


	3. 【隔離】3

新奧加廖沃，淺米色裝修的總統辦公室裡，日光燈反射著牆壁刺眼，弗拉基米爾側靠著辦公椅的扶手，面無表情，斜後方總統旗上的雙頭鷹圖騰若隱若現。  
他搭在橡木長桌的手略不耐煩地敲著，黑色的筆「啪」地一聲。  
瞇著眼，弗拉基米爾看著面前巨大的電視屏幕，分割成數個的畫面讓他很不習慣，就像一個個縮小版的蠟像一樣，很不真實。不過得益於此，他近來因為沒睡好的憔悴也不是那麼容易被看出來。  
「總理呢？」瞥著螢幕裡黑著的一塊，弗拉基米爾口氣不是很好。  
「尊敬的弗拉基米爾．弗拉基米羅維奇，我在這裡。」一個強勢的聲音通過網路傳出，透著些許得意。  
屏幕的一個不起眼角落，某個小人像錯愕了一下，又了然似地低頭翻找東西。  
弗拉基米爾皺起眉，「德米特里？」  
「老大我在這。」背景是克里姆林軍情指揮室（看裝修擺設應該是）的那個螢幕被放大，站在門附近、外交部長側邊的新聞秘書夾著一本橘紅色文件夾的對著鏡頭招了招手，「怎？」  
（總理撇了撇嘴，似乎是覺得總統的辦公廳人員太沒有禮貌了，要是在政府，哼哼！）  
「你……。」弗拉基米爾話音頓了一下，「佩斯科夫！」  
身為總統肚子裡的蛔蟲，新聞秘書看見巨大螢幕上的人臉色不郁後，好像瞬間開竅了，「啊啊！懂，沒我的事，老大你是要找另一個。」  
新聞秘書覺得，螢幕裡的老闆太大一只，放大的人的恐怖值也會跟著被放大，雖然見不到真面目，也不會有被噴的機會，可是，他的小心臟還是受不了的啊！佩斯科夫覺得，自己有一天一定會被老闆嚇得心臟病發死翹翹。不對，是先被整出心臟病，然後某天病發。  
「佩斯科夫，你看是要拿東西把你的臉遮起來，還是要給我沒表情，煩死了。」  
「啊啊啊！」眾目睽睽之下，喔不，是眾攝影鏡頭之前，發言人手忙腳亂地抽出文件夾，又因為沒拿好手忙腳亂地接住差點掉下去的東西。總統肯定又從他的表情讀出他內心的吐槽了……。  
佩斯科夫眼前一黑。  
「傻逼！」外交部長拿起自己桌上的筆記本直接往發言人的臉上懟，「你老闆的意思是讓你去給德米特里打電話，問他怎麼了。」  
「懂？」弗拉基米爾挑眉，冷冷地問。  
「懂懂懂！馬上去。」  
「老大！佔線。」  
「還是佔線。」  
在一邊背對著鏡頭按電話，佩斯科夫見沒有人說話，整個視訊會議氣氛無比之僵，他決定活躍一下氣氛，誰讓他家老闆又不回他訊息呢！  
「我在試試啊……啊！對了，老大你鼠標後來怎麼樣了？有弄好嗎？」   
「你閉嘴。」  
「我……人家是好心關心你欸。」  
弗拉基米爾的青筋跳了跳： 「干你x事，你如果真的關心我，那你就給我換一顆鼠標，有線的。」  
眾人：？？？  
「鼠標怎麼了？」總統特別代表弱弱地問。  
佩斯科夫：「自己跳下去了。」  
總統：「碎了。」  
眾人：「……。」  
很了解總統的總統特別代表咳了聲：「我看是你摔的吧！」

就在整個視訊會議沉寂了幾分鐘後。  
「找我？」  
「剛剛好像出了一點問題。」  
「現在沒事了。」  
黑著的螢幕上，政府的標誌被切換成人像，一個斜坐著的人開口。由於他的出聲，眾人密密麻麻的屏幕上，那個屬於德米特里的畫面被放大。  
「總……德米特里．安納托利耶維奇！」弗拉基米爾欲言又止，「沒事。」  
窩在家裡幾天吃胖了的副主席先生不好意思地笑了笑，「我們可以繼續了，耽誤大家的時間了。」  
「回頭我們單獨聊聊。」弗拉基米爾撥了撥筆說。

／

米舒斯金視角：

總統辦公廳的人未免也太隨便了吧！竟然在會議的公開場合對總統這麼沒有禮貌。算了！那隻蠢熊不也這樣嗎？  
不過，那個叫甚麼佩斯科夫的傢伙也叫德米特里，總統是不是因為他也叫德米特里才對他那麼信任的？要真的是，那就太有趣了，呵呵！  
不過他太該死了，竟然出來跟我唱反調，說什麼總統對車臣行為這個問題沒有分歧。  
不過那隻蠢熊也太扯了吧！他以為他還是總理？還遲到？真討厭，總統還那麼在意他。

／

內心小劇場：開會

總統巴拉巴拉開口。  
眾人：放手機。  
熊：你說，我繼續放空。   
總統：我提議等一下在開會。  
眾人：溜了溜了。  
佩斯科夫：老大你只是從遲到變成改時間嘛！

（梗是小熊開會遲到。）  
（小劇場等我有空在補寫）  
By 非


	4. 【隔離】4

新奧加廖沃。  
踏入新奧加廖沃，德米特里懷念地看著那一個個的雙頭鷹圖騰，看到這個徽章，就彷彿自己還是那個意氣風發的萬人之上，哪怕只是一個傀儡。  
雙頭鷹不屬於他，儘管戈爾基也隨處可見，然而，終究是少了那個相襯的總統旗。德米特里思緒百轉。  
也許自己真的不適合那個位置，他妥協不了，他做不到昧著良心委屈求全。  
你才是對的吧？瓦洛佳！  
德米特里低着頭，走著連閉著眼都知道怎麼走的路，他已經不是那個出來乍到的年輕人，什麼都不懂，什麼都傻傻的需要人教。他雖然會被絆倒，但也懂得自己爬起來用手拍一拍，然後若無其事地繼續走下去。哪怕他的領路人不再需要他，把他扔在一邊冷落。  
「老大最近心情不是很好，前天還砸東西拆房子，您自己小心。」陪在德米特里身後與他同名的人說，「我就不陪您進去了」  
「嗯！你又躲著他了？」德米特里轉頭，有些好笑地看著那人。  
新聞秘書笑著聳聳肩，「當然！老闆光眼神就能殺人。」  
站在裝飾的園藝樹旁邊，帶著口罩的發言人瞇著眼目送德米特里，兩手手指相互揉捏著，欲言又止。他總覺得自己還是不要干預太多比較好，雖然他有時候真的會有自己宛如愛操心的老媽婆子的錯覺，但他也只是想他的老闆好嘛！雖然老闆真的很恐怖。  
佩斯科夫覺得，自己本質上跟早就不幹的季瑪科娃是一樣的，只是自己的上司難搞多了，「希望別發生什麼……。」  
穿著西裝的德米特里走入淺色調的大房子裡，米白色的牆面裝修的與政府大樓十分相像，可又有些許不同。紅底金色的雙頭鷹在牆面上十分顯眼，長長的走廊只有他一個人，迴盪著木跟皮鞋「喀喀」的聲響，這裡不比克里姆林，四處都鋪著軟軟的紅地毯。  
瓦洛佳怎麼突然想起要找他了呢？難道是因為那天的遲到？不至於吧！他自己遲到的頻率都高多了。  
現在外頭病例傳得風聲鶴唳，瓦洛佳都被幕僚逼得不得不在家辦公了，還大費周章的找自己來，莫非是也想讓他嚐嚐被針扎的感覺？德米特里回想起那天私訊佩斯科夫的事。  
那隻蠢章魚，還錯頻。  
「弗拉基米爾·弗拉基米羅維奇！」德米特里在走廊的盡頭抬手叩門。  
特權什麼的，還是忘了吧！政壇上又有幾分真心，不過都是情之所起，逢場作戲。他平靜地等著回覆。  
幾秒鐘後，傳來模糊的聲音，「進來。」  
「季瑪！」弗拉基米爾在公文的最末端簽上名字，合起，放到一旁後抬頭，他有些錯愕，「怎麼沒直接進來？」  
「瓦洛佳！」一點濕意爬上眼眸，德米特里覺得有些委屈，他的瓦洛佳根本就不覺得自己冷落了人家。他坐到一旁的椅子上，扒拉過還被放在那兒的梅德韋迪緊緊抱住，他偷偷吸著鼻子將臉埋進大熊毛絨絨的胸口。  
卡德羅夫真的送梅德韋迪來，德米特里在心裡想著。  
他沒有注意到總統正從辦公椅上站了起來，原子筆被隨手扔在文件上。弗拉基米爾緩緩地、幾近無聲地走到德米特里背後，他短短的手搭在那雙略窄的肩上。  
俄聯邦最有權勢的男人彎腰，將眼前一大一小兩隻梅德韋迪都擁入懷中:「季瑪！別傷心。」  
屬於強硬男人的氣息、籠罩了德米特里周身，他感覺到溫暖又熟悉的寬厚懷抱一如既往，彷彿可以包容他所有的喜怒哀樂。德米特里偏頭，新長不少肉的臉頰貼著玩偶，湖水色的大眼睛偷偷地看著肩上的那張臉。他對瓦洛佳閉著眼沒看到他，視線會議裡看不出的憔悴都在咫尺之間顯露無疑，毛茸茸的稀疏金髮染白了大半，好像是瘦了。  
「季瑪！」  
「嗯！」  
「我想你了。」老男人的嘴湊在他耳邊，一張一闔的纏綿情話並著溫熱氣息，酥酥麻麻地，直熨進心底最柔軟的深處，「季瑪！」  
「瓦洛佳！」扯著老男人的藍色襯衫袖子，德米特里低低地喚。弗拉基米爾細細密密的吻落在他的耳尖、脖頸，再從滾動的喉結到新冒出鬍芢的下頜。他們雙唇交碰，德米特里滑膩的舌舔上那雙瓣略微乾裂的唇，「瓦洛佳！你不會不要我了吧？」  
「怎麼會？」不知什麼時候已經繞到德米特里面前的老男人像捧著易碎的陶瓷珍寶一般，佈滿老繭的手掌貼在德米特里的臉頰上，糾纏間弗拉基米爾含糊地喚著:「季瑪！」  
德米特里確信，自己沒有看錯那雙蘊含著水氣意亂情迷的眼。他的瓦洛佳不知道一個人悶了多久，寂寞的人伸手去解對方一個個安然的鈕扣。  
「瓦洛佳還是穿藍色好看。」德米特里按著那雙在他胸前不安分的手，低低地笑著說。  
「季瑪選得當然好看。」  
「瓦洛佳你以前也都是這麼……和……別人的嗎？」垂著眼，德米特里茂密的睫毛顫了顫。  
那個人的吻準確地落了上來，從眼瞼、睫毛到眉，弗拉基米爾伸出舌，舔去自家小熊眼角情不自禁的淚:「怎麼會？」  
「委屈你了季瑪。」  
「為了俄羅斯。」德米特里攀上男人的肩，頭抵著梅德韋迪娃娃的頭，「他也很可悲。」  
「是嗎？」  
「一個一次性的工具人不可悲嗎？」  
「一次性？季瑪你是吃醋了？」弗拉基米爾輕笑，「不至於吧！」  
「我何必跟一個腦滿肥腸的人爭風吃醋？」解開男人的領帶，德米特里歪頭，「你就喜歡放煙霧彈誤導人。」  
「不然呢？」  
「嗯？我還是比較喜歡謝廖沙那顆煙霧彈。」比起沒有內涵的米舒斯金，德米特里承認自己比較喜歡當年第一次問鼎總統寶座的那個競爭對手，「你說是吧瓦洛佳。」  
「你只能喜歡我。」弗拉基米爾低頭，滑溜的舌頭探入，「你還真是牙尖嘴利。」  
弗拉基米爾享受這個過程。他的唇齒肆虐，一點一點啃咬著梅德韋迪，彷彿要將眼前人掰開揉碎，永遠放在身邊。弗拉基米爾抱起德米特里，踢開休息室的門，連帶著那隻梅德韋迪布偶。  
德米特里瞇著眼，他貪戀男人溫暖的懷抱，在身體碰到沙發的那一刻，德米特里將手上的梅德韋迪布偶塞進弗拉基米爾懷裡。  
「瓦洛佳！」他拉著男人的一隻手臂，在失重的男人朝他撲倒的那一瞬間從沙發上抽身，他俯在男人上方，尖尖的虎牙啃上那分明的鎖骨。  
德米特里期待待會下一個拜訪者錯愕的目光。剛剛新聞秘書說了，總統不僅找他，還找了另外一個人。「瓦洛佳！」  
老男人伸手揉了揉那頭棕色短毛，帶著點寵溺的笑容打算任君處置一般，「季瑪！」  
「我們去床上，你要乖乖的。」  
「好。」誰讓是自己家的小奶熊呢！  
褪去西裝，德米特里抿著嘴偷偷笑了笑。他撲上去攀住男人結實的身體。  
男人笑著解自己身上的襯衣。  
「唔！」  
「季瑪！」  
「你別動。」  
「你別鬧。」  
「瓦洛佳！你不可以不要我。」兩人的身影交纏，德米特里將頭埋在弗拉基米爾頸側，他喃喃地說。  
後來，德米特里感覺自己在迷迷糊糊間，男人把他從他身上扒了下來，裹進棉被堆裡，然後，然後他聽到兩個人交談的聲音，厚重的眼皮在徹底闔上前只見到兩顆金色的腦袋。  
「瓦洛佳！」德米特里張開乾澀的眼睛舔了舔唇，他摸索著身邊。  
空無一物，卻有餘溫柔軟。  
「醒了？」一個男人的聲音響起。  
「你是誰？」德米特里縮了縮，扯緊了被子，這不是他的瓦洛佳的聲音。  
「嘖！」  
「鯊魚你怎麼在這裡？」  
「我從你們玩到一半就在了。」北方鯊魚晃著手上的水杯，「餓不餓？」  
「嗯……？」德米特里糊塗了，「你都看到了？」  
「咳！」謝爾蓋偏開頭，眼尾餘光看見被揉成一團扔在地上的西裝外套和襯衫，他不想回憶剛剛看見什麼。  
他覺得那群幕僚和安保肯定是故意的，竟然不告訴他梅德韋迪也在，「季瑪？」  
「你出去。」德米特里臉騰地紅了，熱與緋紅一起爬上，從頸側至雙頰，就像剛剛他身下的人不停地啃咬著他的鎖骨、喉結。  
德米特里的手不由自主地摸了摸後頸，前克格勃有力的手在那勒出了幾個指痕。  
謝爾蓋閉上眼，轉身，嘴裡卻說著:「我想想啊！」

「瓦洛佳！」德米特里低聲喚著，手掌滑進弗拉基米爾半敞著的襯衫，分明的肌肉讓他忌妒。  
德米特里低頭吻上那塊讓無數少女或婦女瘋狂的肱二頭肌，尖尖的虎牙獠過，唇瓣摩擦。  
弗拉基米爾低頭試圖用唇接過那個啃噬他的嘴，「季瑪！」  
雙唇相交，一濕一乾的唇瓣相互婆娑，弗拉基米爾的手攀上德米特里的後頸，他笑著:「季瑪！晚上留下來陪我？」  
「你對外說禁止活動，結果要我來，來了就算了，還要我留。」德米特里一手撐在弗拉基米爾的頸側，一手扒拉著弗拉基米爾的衣服，「我親愛的總統先生，您是唯恐天下不知嗎？」  
「怎麼會呢？他們誰敢說？」  
「是嗎？」  
「嗯！禁令對政府官員無效。」  
「瓦洛佳！接下來怎麼辦？」德米特里伏在弗拉基米爾耳邊，披著被弗拉基米爾拉過來的棉被，尾音拉得長長的，就像往常撒嬌一樣。  
「這還要我教？」  
「我以為你喜歡我當魁儡。」  
「怎麼會呢？我們還是睡覺吧！」弗拉基米爾抓過剛剛一起被帶上床的梅德韋迪布偶，勾起嘴角，手一推一帶之間，德米特里湊上來的唇正好貼到布偶刺繡的嘴形上。  
德米特里惱怒地要抓弗拉基米爾:「瓦洛佳！」  
拍了拍德米特里，弗拉基米爾閉上眼:「季瑪乖，我找你來可不是要讓你折騰我的。」  
「你剛剛說任我處置的……。」  
「那是剛才。」弗拉基米爾將身上的身體用雙臂環住:「好累。」  
「索比亞寧那群不成器的，連個病例數都搞不定。」弗拉基米爾咬了咬牙，「一群廢物。」  
躺到弗拉基米爾旁邊，德米特里一手抱著那隻梅德韋迪布偶，他貪戀這個熟悉的懷抱，「嗯！卡德羅夫那天跟我說，米舒斯金找他麻煩了。」  
「哼！」  
「你哼什麼？」德米特里的手描著枕邊人乾澀的唇。  
弗拉基米爾舔了舔那隻不安分的手指，「兩個都不省心。」  
「你說米舒斯金和卡德羅夫？」  
「卡德羅夫那傢伙！」弗拉基米爾睜眼，「買通我的小熊了？」  
「你總不能連吹枕邊風的機會都不給我吧！」

「副主席先生，吹枕邊風什麼的？」謝爾蓋壞笑，「怎麼不說說謝欽的壞話呢！」  
有一天我宰了那個王八，謝爾蓋咬牙切齒地哼了哼，「我相信你樂意跟我合作吧？」  
「嗯？成交！」  
「成交什麼？」弗拉基米爾處理完文件，歪著頭打開門。  
一切都是這麼不恰巧的。  
謝爾蓋挑了挑眉，手臂搭上剛進來的人的脖子上，「沒什麼。」  
他看到德米特里的眼神暗示了。弗拉基米爾被他的老朋友押到床邊，德米特里難得靈活的身軀撲了上去。  
「謝爾蓋？」被兩人聯合壓在床上的弗拉基米爾訝然地回頭。  
北方鯊魚摸摸了下巴，「為了一些目的，我可不啻於出賣自己老友的肉體，反正……。」

By 非


	5. 【隔离】插播新闻

（开头１）

「佩斯科夫！佩斯科夫！」克里姆林总统办公厅里，圆圆的办公厅主任用着狼狈的身影跑过长长的走廊，一边喊着新闻秘书的名字，「佩斯科夫！你在哪里？」

安东冲到发言人的办公室门口，很好，没锁，他粗鲁地按下门板踢开门。可怜的门板被踹了一角后颤巍巍地晃了晃，「佩斯科夫你给我滚出来。」

「佩斯科夫！」办公室里空荡荡的，除了桌上堆的乱七八糟的纸张文件外不见人影。

发言人以极度缓慢的速度从办公桌下钻了出来，一只手拿着手机，一只手放到嘴前，「嘘！」跟人讲电话呢！

「你能不能好好上班，不要老是打混摸鱼？」安东手插着腰，喘着平复自己因奔跑而剧烈跳动的心脏。

新闻秘书白了办公厅主任一眼，把手机稍稍拿远了一点，转头对办公厅主任说:「是小熊。」

「总理得新冠了。」安东说。

「真假？他现在跟我讲电话听起来状况不错啊！」发言人的手机可怜地与地板亲密接触后滚了几圈，「你骗我吧！」

「没有骗你，跟你讲电话的是前总理。」

「对欸！」佩斯科夫蹲回办公桌下捞手机，「那就不重要了。」

「佩斯科夫！」

「干嘛？不是老大的事，不是小熊的事，那就通通不重要啊？」

「你能敬业一点吗？」

/

（开头２）

上午八点。

「季玛！季玛！起来了。你的手机在响。」

「季玛！」

「季玛！你的手机在响。」

前花样滑冰运动员越过身旁的人，捞过在床头柜上震个不停，发出鬼哭狼嚎似地的铃声的手机，拍了拍还整只蜷在被窝里，用被子蒙着头的丈夫。

「季玛！你老板打电话给你。」

「才怪，那不是老板的来电响铃。」新闻秘书先生迷迷糊糊地说着，又把自己蜷了蜷，「我困。」

「早上八点了。」

「你骗我。」佩斯科夫伸手把妻子环进怀里，「乖乖睡觉。」

「季玛！」伸手拉了拉丈夫的小胡子，塔季扬娜有些无奈，「你昨天晚上几点回家的？」

「不知道，一点多吧！」

「那你几点上床睡觉的？」

「不知道，可能三点吧！」新闻秘书甚么都不知道，他只知道自己昨天在新奥加廖沃被折磨到很晚，回家后又跟办公厅的同僚加班讨论了一下总统这几天的日程，「好吵，是谁？」

刚刚断了又响的手机被接通放到发言人蒙着被子的耳边。

「佩斯科夫，你在哪里？」

「佩斯科夫，你在干吗？」

「你说话啊！佩斯科夫！」

「我是安全局长，博尔特尼科夫，对面有人吗？」

「你打错电话了先生，这里是弗拉基米尔．伊万诺夫。」

花滑冠军戳了戳连说谎都不打草稿的丈夫，其实，刚刚的声音因为还没清醒又蒙在被子里，的确不像是新闻秘书的声音。

「怎么可能？」

「是的先生，这里是弗拉基米尔．伊万诺夫。」佩斯科夫迷迷糊糊坐了起来，「无论您找谁，在大半夜把电话骚扰别人都是不道德的。」

「先生，现在早上八点，正常人的上班时间。」

「八点？我的天呀！完蛋了。」章鱼连滚带爬地跳下床。

博尔特尼科夫有点无言：「佩斯科夫……。」

「我草！已经八点了。」完蛋，上班迟到了。要死，老大千万别这个时候找他啊！

「弗拉基米尔．伊万诺夫先生，我们的总理先生确诊新冠肺炎了。」电话那头的声音补充，「安全局刚刚收到消息，请您千万保密。」

「沃草！真假？」

「您这是质疑安全局的能力？」难道安全局会有假？

佩斯科夫默默捞回摔在地上的手机，「小熊？他确诊新冠？」

「弗拉基米尔．伊万诺夫先生，是总理，不是前总理。」

「我知道啊！前总理是我老板，现在被关在新奥加廖沃。」老大不是好好的？都好几天没出门见人了，而且，他命比小强还硬。

「佩斯科夫，现任总理是米哈伊尔．米舒斯金。」要死，这个家伙果然还没清醒，「你醒了吗？」

「还没，你说谁，米舒斯金？」

「对。」

「知道了。我会转告总统，等等就去。」不是小熊就不重要了。

走进浴室，新闻秘书打开水龙头，「等等，总理确诊新冠肺炎？」他猛地将整颗头往水龙头下伸，「他们这是让我去跟老大说？怕拔老虎毛？」

不是吧！这群坑货。

不过不是小熊，那也不用急着去挖醒肯定还在睡觉的总统先生，不是甚么大事嘛！

「那就不重要了。」

「不是老大的事，不是小熊的事，那就通通不重要啊！」

／

新闻秘书敲了敲新奥加廖沃总统办公室的门，「老大，是我。」

新闻秘书总是这样的，人前对一干政府大小官员恰到好处地恭敬有礼，人后就挺随便的，尤其是对他那两位老板。

「老大？」

「老大你在吗？」

奇怪，怎么不回我？

「老大？」发言人又敲了敲门，「我进去了喔？」

「老大你在干嘛？」

「老大？」

都快十点了，难道还没起？不至于吧！

「老大？」

「老大？」

「秘书，老大还没起。」

一个类似电子音的声音陡然闯入，佩斯科夫吓得一个机灵。

「我是安保。我骇了你的手机麦克风当传声筒。」电子音略模糊。「还在房间，管家上去过了，老板让你直接去找他。」

低头看了看的确在发出声响的手机，佩斯科夫无奈极了，「你们能不能尊重一下人权？」

「很遗憾，你不需要。」

／

「老大！老大！我是佩斯科夫。」新闻秘书敲响了那扇他很少敲响的卧室门。

隔音很好的门内传来模模糊糊的声音，「进来。」

「老大你怎么了？不舒服？」佩斯科夫轻轻拉开门，探进半颗脑袋。

房间里很暗，除了拉开的窗户外没有半点光线。弗拉基米尔靠在床头，身下垫着几颗软软的枕头。他的眼闭着，隐约可见脸上的倦容。

一迭厚厚的材料被放在床头柜上，纸堆上还有一块带着政府特制保护壳的平板。

「没事。」男人的声音很疲惫，甚至于沙哑。

新闻秘书进了房间，按下电灯开关，不得不说，秘书先生还是很贴心的，「要不要找医生来看看？」万一是新冠就麻烦了。

「没事。不用。」

「我去叫医生。」

「我说不用。」

佩斯科夫白了自己家难伺候的总统一眼，小胡子像上翘了翘，「不用吗？那我就告诉小熊好了。」

「……找医生吧！」弗拉基米尔选择妥协，「你怎么了？章鱼头活像颗鸟窝。」

「我今天上班迟到了。」不对，我干嘛说啊！佩斯科夫无声地嘶吼了一下，「总理确诊新冠了。」

「总理？」

「嗯！总理？」

「他现在在哪？」

「在家隔离。」

「怎么会？」被称作冰块脸的男人表情难得有些惊慌，「我昨天晚上跟他视讯他不还好好的。」

「先生，是现任总理米舒斯金，不是您的小熊。」新闻秘书转过身去窃笑，他估计现在可以确定，自家老大精神这么不好一定是因为昨天晚上没有好好睡觉。

「喔！」不是小熊，「知道了。」

「平板帮我充一下电。」

「果然，在总统眼裡，除了小熊大家甚么都不是。」

／

博尔特尼科夫：

总理确诊新冠了。

—

（回复）

阿尔卡季：真假？

尼古拉：不是吧！

拉夫罗夫：我不相信。

绍伊古：怎么可能？

伊万诺夫：他不是天天宅在家？

季玛科娃：不是吧！没听说。

苏喵：楼上你们是不是误会甚么了？

帕舍鲁舍夫：不是小熊。

纳雷什金：是米舒斯金。

伊万诺夫：早讲嘛！

拉夫罗夫：喔！

阿尔卡季：别吓人。

尼古拉：你话也讲清楚啊！

博尔特尼科夫：我明明说得很清楚，「总理」确诊新冠。

佩斯科夫：你要说「米舒斯金」确诊新冠。

季玛科娃：不要害大家误会。

索比亚宁：如果是小熊我就完蛋了。

佩斯科夫：老大会抓狂。

伊万诺夫：等等，这几天谁见过米舒斯金？

博尔特尼科夫：我没有。

拉夫罗夫：应该都没有。

佩斯科夫：老大说，知道了。

佩斯科夫：他知道不是他家小熊之后超淡定啊！

绍伊古：那是正常反应。

阿尔卡季：我们只在乎小熊。

梅德韦迪：受宠若惊。

佩斯科夫：大家第一反应，总理是蠢熊。

梅德韦迪：我不想收到甚么早日康复之类的问候。

绍伊古：笑！

拉夫罗夫：＠佩斯科夫，发新闻的时候说清楚，是总理米舒斯金啊！

（因应突发新闻，这章就先这样，可能之后这个系列更新会把他编进正文里修改。）

（请红心蓝手评论三连）

By 非


	6. 【隔离】胜利日

弗拉基米尔闭着眼，站在热气蒸腾中，水蒸气上下涌动，水流哗啦哗啦地浇淋在他宽厚的背上，白皙的皮肤因遇热泛起了红晕。

「你这样真的不会被烫伤吗？」一个担忧的声音想起。

联邦的总统往一旁偏了偏头，似乎是想看清楚甚么，却又因为眼睛的酸涩而停止，「还好。」虽然有一点点烫，但也不至于烫伤。

一天的伏案工作对一个将近七十岁的人而言，委实是过于操劳了，尤其是在没有良好的休息下。虽然说患病的总理有代理人，但是，新的政府总是让他不放心，加之疫情的来势汹涌，让他本就极长的工作时间再一次地拉长。

「都凌晨了，你不睡吗？」弗拉基米尔看这架在一旁，套着透明塑料袋的平板说。

那张是视讯里面容因为水蒸气而不是那么的清楚。

「等一下，等你去睡。」

「没有工作了你还要熬夜？谁教你的坏习惯？」季玛总那么的难缠，难缠到自己哄他去睡觉的把戏都不管用了。

「你呀！都是你害我熬夜，现在都改不过来了。」

「是吗？」听说以前政府都跟着自己日夜颠倒，现在到好，早上九点开会，简直是让那群部长咖啡因过量嘛！

不过，也没有人告状告到自己这边来就是了。

弗拉基米尔捞过浅绿色、方块状的肥皂。泡泡在反复搓揉中逐渐增多，绵绵密密的，泛起一股清香。

躺在大床上对着镜头的男人浅笑着，怀里抱着一只西伯利亚猫来回搓揉，就像弗拉基米尔对待手上的肥皂一样：「肥皂的味道好闻吗？」

「薄荷口味？」

「嗯！喜欢吗？」

「还行。」白色的泡沫涂抹在身上，弗拉基米尔的指腹婆娑，似乎有点太干了，而且，泡沫怎么这么多？「你最近又在网络上看甚么奇怪的东西了？」

「哪里奇怪了？」

「不奇怪吗？」

「一点都不。」

「我觉得挺奇怪的。」天知道，弗拉基米尔这一个礼拜来天天都在开惊奇箱，充当快递的新闻秘书还老爱看着他把东西打开，就像挥之不去的苍蝇一样。

第一天是一个粉红色的纸盒，第二天是一个浅黄色的纸盒，第三天是熏衣草紫的纸袋子，第四天，也就是今天，一个淡绿色的纸包装。

蓝莓蛋糕、烤布丁、干燥花束，然后是手工肥皂。任何一个有点年纪的男人都不会去倒腾这些东西吧？甜点也就算了，干燥花束和手工肥皂未免也太少女了。

「不能去找你，只好给你送东西了啊！」德米特里滑掉手机窗口里的烤饼干教程，「你总不能让我一个大教授、前总理给你送一些军火模型吧？」

他自认为没有弗拉基米尔的前办公厅主任伊万诺夫那么手巧，可以变出十几种花样不同的军火模型来送人，「我今天也用同一种口味的肥皂呢！」

「那一定很可口。」舔了舔唇，弗拉基米尔在热水下瞇起了眼，「如果你也在新奥加廖沃就好了。」

「那你一定会把我吃抹干净的。」

「有何不可？」反正你现在也不用起床工作了不是吗？刚好可以玩得更凶一点。

「瓦洛佳！你不可以这样。」大色鬼，色狼！如狼似虎。原谅德米特里的形容词有限。

梅德韦迪突然觉得，自己应该听信怂货发言人的建议，「你要是在乱想，我下次就给你辣椒口味的肥皂。」

「是谁让我开视讯来着的？」连要洗澡都不放过。

「你不也心甘情愿？」德米特里扁扁嘴，「人家想你嘛！」

弗拉基米尔的手滑过肩颈，乳白色的泡沫混着水珠在发红的皮肤上附着，他突然想起，视讯那头的人，如他这般站立水流之下的画面。

弗拉基米尔猛地将水的温度往冷水拨去，冰冷的水浇在他炽热的身躯上，他试图用这种方式带走上头的激情。

「哈啾！」

有别于热水带来的红，菲红细细密密地布满他周身每一寸的皮肤，受过训练，对人体构造烂熟于心的前特工瞬间明白，这是属于充血后兴奋的红。原谅他的脑袋中浮现了一些琐碎如欢爱蹂躏后床单上皱纹般的细节。

他真的想他的小熊了，在不见面的大半个月后，他想他的一颦一笑，也馋他的欢声笑语，馋那身软软的，极为舒适好抱的身躯。

「过几天我们就见面了。」弗拉基米尔强迫自己冷静。

他的小熊发出了质疑，「你真的要去献花？」

「为什么不去？」

「那么危险……。」

「危险也要去。」而且能看到我的季玛不是吗？而且，那位新总理病了，这意味着自己家的梅德韦迪还是一样会站在自己身边，不像上次还有一个碍事的电灯泡。

季玛，我真的好想好想你。

你是不是也应该想我了？

／

弗拉基米尔穿着厚大衣，严肃的脸没有一点表情。他身边空当当的，一个人也没有。

灰蒙蒙的天飘着细细密密的雨，哀悼着75年前的死者，也哀悼着现在正在死去的人们。

偌大红场，他第一次真正体会到所谓孤家寡人，就连总是站在他身边不离不弃的季玛也不在。

他原以为他的季玛会来的。

他的季玛也以为自己会来的。

只是，最后他们谁也没有来，德米特里没来、绍伊古没来，伊万诺夫更是早已不来，就只有弗拉基米尔一个人。

他对着空荡荡的红场发表了讲话，然后回到他近一个月来未曾踏足的宫殿。

一个人献花、演讲的胜利日。

弗拉基米尔觉得自己快受够了，一个月来，没有爱人、没有家人，也没有朋友，甚么都没有，只有自己终日对着自己。

弗拉基米尔缓缓地迈着脚步，屈膝，在永恒之火前放下手中的康乃馨花束，橘黄色的火光随着空气中不安定的气流因子涌动，忽高忽低，彷佛是席卷焦土的战火，又好似几十年前德累斯顿外激愤群众手持的火把。

「季玛！你会不会还想再当第一个献花的人？」他的脑海中莫名地冒出这个念头。

他起身，低头，微微闭上因为缺乏休息而浮肿的双目，在静默后转身走下台阶

「Этонаша память и гордость, история нашей страны, история каждой семьи, часть нашейдуши, которую передали нам отцы и матери, наши бабушки и дедушки.（他们都曾是儿子、女儿、父亲、母亲、祖父、曾祖父；丈夫、妻子、兄弟姐妹、战友、亲人和朋友。）」他们都离自己越来越远。

季玛！你相信我吗？

「我们知道并坚信，当我们站在一起时，我们将立于不败之地。」不败将走向失败，他们不在并肩而立。

／

「季玛！」离开了紧紧跟着自己的电视台镜头，离开了公众的视线，弗拉基米尔迫不及待地接过新闻秘书手上的平板，视讯里的人卷着一颗白色的大抱枕。

「你刚睡醒？」弗拉基米尔戳了戳平板里的脸，「小懒虫。」

「瓦洛佳！」德米特里拖着长长的尾音，在床上滚了整整两圈，「你想我了吗？」

「你说呢？」

「当然。」你当然想，你必须想，不然我就不要你了，「你回新奥加廖沃？」

「不回。」才不要一个人，「去戈尔基。」

「老大～～不可以。」新闻秘书拉长了声音。老大你别瞪我，不是我不让你去，是你刚刚出门玩呢！要保护你的小熊。新闻秘书真难啊！

「我做那甚么鬼检测总行了吧！」弗拉基米尔自暴自弃地转头对新闻秘书说。看着新闻秘书逐渐瞪大的眼，弗拉基米尔又叹了口气。他一点都不乐意被扎手指、捅喉咙啊！可是他想他的小熊了。

「老大，不管怎样你都是要做那些检测的。」

「瓦洛佳乖乖！回窝里我们继续视讯吧！」德米特里从床上坐起来，拉好没有扣上扣子的睡衣，「我要去冲个澡。」

／

章鱼：

你们说，对老大来说，被棉仟捅喉咙和被那啥的捅喉咙有甚么区别？

－

（回复）

梅德韦迪：有甚么差？你指甚么？ 

苏喵：乖熊熊，回窝里去。

章鱼科夫：你不是在跟老大视讯？

北方鲨鱼：我觉得我当了坏人。

绍伊古：到底是谁说不让小熊去献花的？

拉夫罗夫：你上面那个，说甚么危险。

尼古拉：章鱼，你意有所指啊！

苏喵：感觉又是同人文里的儿少不宜。

科札克：大小粗细是有差别的吧！

阿尔卡季：你又知道了？

拉夫罗夫：一定有差啊！

日里：有没有差来场浴室PARTY就知道了。

苏喵：＠日里，变态。

北方鲨鱼：你老大的有差，另一个我就不知道了。

拉夫罗夫：你连这个都知道！！

纳雷什金：有他不知道的吗？

梅德韦迪：你们到底说甚么，我不懂。

阿尔卡季：你不用懂。

梅德韦迪：我想懂。

章鱼科夫：让老大再给你直播洗澡你就懂了。

博尔特尼科夫：直播！洗澡！！不是吧！

科札克：小熊你们玩这么开？

北方鲨鱼：你们……不要纵欲过度啊！

日里：你确定他们不是欲火焚身？

尼古拉：我想去骇他们平板了。

苏喵：记得分享。

纳雷什金：你们还要命吗？

章鱼：早就没有命了好嘛！

北方鲨鱼：等我。

（直播开始，点击加入）

科札克：这是甚么？

尼古拉：？？

大牧首：我天！辣眼睛啊！

绍伊古：你行动力太强吧鲨鱼。

拉夫罗夫：！！！鲨鱼你太威！！！

梅德韦迪：你竟然……你为甚么会跑进我们的视讯啦！

梅德韦迪：臭鲨鱼你滚出去。

伊万诺夫：怎么了？？

阿尔卡季：楼上被賣卖了都不知道。

博尔特尼科夫：原谅他傻。

章鱼科夫：＠伊万诺夫，你被你损友出卖了。

（洗澡梗，原谅我想到它时露出诡异的笑容。）

（今天真的是被劈啪打脸啊！）

（这篇依然事后修文排序）

By 非


	7. 【隔离】胜利日2

（传说中的钦米终于来了）

看着电视机里的直播，米舒斯金露出了多日以来的第一个笑容。他明白，这不源于忌妒，也不源于贪图，只是源于内心深处最不安的恐惧。

他，是个工具人？是个过渡？可凭什么他只能是个过渡用的工具人？

恐惧使他恋栈。

当医生跟在幕僚后面走进办公室的那一刻，米舒斯金的心噗通一声跌落谷底。身体的高温逼出了满身的冷汗沾黏后背，他焦躁地请求和总统视讯。

总统的新闻秘书让他等待。

「如果是前总理，总统会让他等吗？」米舒斯金乱糟糟的脑袋里莫名地浮出这个想法，「必然是不会的。」他连自我安慰都做不到。

他努力地瞪大双眼，试图在高烧下看清楚大屏幕上总统的面部表情，总统叹了一口气。

「没有总理，我们不会做出任何重要的决定的。」

之前那位前总理患病的时候，总统是怎么说的？「我们没有照顾好他。」

这之间有甚么差别？幕僚劝他宽心，那个人毕竟是当过总统的总理，他的待遇始终是前总统，然后才是总理，没有了总理的职位，他也还是俄罗斯联邦第五任的总统，总统特设的安全会议副主席。

米舒斯金报以沉默。

现在的他非但要自我隔离，刚到手的权柄也必须「暂时」让出，「暂时？」至少总统肚子里的蛔虫是这么说的。佩斯科夫驳斥了媒体关于他不会回来的谣传。

他在离开白宫返家的路上，听见几个部长聚在一起小声的低语，「如果是前总理，怎么可能会染病是吧？」

不无讽刺。

米舒斯金再一次告诉自己，那个人是「前总统」。只有这样想他悬吊的心才能稍稍平复。

他是一个能让政府在早上九点开会的勤劳总理不是吗？

4月30日，俄罗斯新任总理米舒斯金确诊新冠，他还是在白宫召开了那天的内阁会议。

他是总理。

他是俄罗斯的总理。

他不是忌妒那头熊，他是担心自己会成为像叶利钦时代那群走马灯换似的总理的其中一个，没有人记得，也没有人在乎。

他无来由地庆幸今年的纪念活动只有总统一个人。

／

远在戈尔基的前总理看着平板上的新闻，近乎自嘲地笑了笑。

「四年的总理依然无人记得，无人在乎。到底你又图什么？你又能图什么？」

「俄罗斯将走向胜利，『我们将立于不败之地』。」瓦洛佳你忘了最后的那声「乌拉」。

对各大典礼活动流程烂熟于心的前总统点开社群软件，选取图片，编辑文字，他在按下发布的最后一刻收手，将贴文扔进垃圾桶。

这些又有什么意义？

不过惹来无端斥骂。

「他忘了最后的那一声『乌拉』，身前身后身侧，也没有人来三呼『烏拉』。」

「他是俄罗斯的王，加冕了二十年不曾真正摘下王冠的王。」

「孤家寡人，他的妻子离他而去，他的朋友也渐行渐远，他还剩下什么？」他一个人独自坐在冰冷的旧沙皇宫殿中。拖着苍老又疲惫的脚步，在这个本该举国欢腾的日子里，一个人献上十三束大红的康乃馨花束，然后对着孤寂的广场讲话。

梅德韦迪偷偷地笑了笑。今天的烤饼干烤焦了。

瓦洛佳你还是不要来看我的杰作好了。

总统再一次被拒绝进入戈尔基。

／

（高能预警）

米米，你知道自己有多好看吗，在你这完美的面庞下，我都自卑了。呜呜呜呜呜呜  
不不不，钦钦，其实你也不差，知道吗，在我眼里，你是最美的  
他们深情地注视着对方，像是一对小情侣一般倾诉着对对方的爱慕

[@八诶吕](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=831085754)

新冠也不能分割我们的爱，米米，我要你活着  
钦钦，不要任性了，我的病我自己知道，我只是大老虎的工具人，不值得你为我流泪  
那个臭秃子不在乎你，我在乎！  
我也是秃子.....  
哦抱歉米米

[@老友](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=2531844)

米米，每次看到你那宽厚的肩膀我都好想靠过去让你拥抱我。  
钦钦，我也想。

[@请问要来只小和尚么](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=832124106)

／

钦钦：米米！你有好一点了吗？

米米：钦钦！我想你了。

钦钦：我这不就是来找你了。（虽然是视讯）

米米：视讯我就很开心了，毕竟你不能也有事嘛！

钦钦：米米你烧退了吗？想不想吃点甚么？

米米：烧退了。

米米：我在看直播。

钦钦：胜利日？

钦钦：大老虎有什么好看的？

钦钦：看我就好了。

米米：我当然知道你好看啊！

米米：我就只是想看看那只熊有没有去。

钦钦：你别担心，佩斯科夫不都出来辟谣了吗？

钦钦：而且总还有我在的嘛！

钦钦：你如果觉得不放心，我去使点拌子。

米米：算了吧！

米米：管他干嘛。

米米：我有你就很开心了。

钦钦：听到你这么说我也很开心。

钦钦：我给你做好吃的？

米米：好啊好啊！

钦钦：对了，你看我今天穿这样好不好看？

米米：蓝衬衫是很好看。

米米：不过我不喜欢。

米米：那只大老虎也很喜欢穿蓝衬衫。

钦钦：好啦！好啦！你不喜欢我换一件。

钦钦：你看这件好不好？

米米：其实不穿也很好。

钦钦：那怎么可以。

钦钦：不穿只能给你看。

钦钦：出去总要穿的。

米米：你还是不要出去好了。

米米：现在外面这么危险。

钦钦：我想去看你啊！

钦钦：隔着窗户看看也好。

米米：钦钦你的爱我心领了。

米米：不过外面实在太危险了。

钦钦：不。

钦钦：为了爱我能为你做一切。

米米：我实在太感动了。

钦钦：米米！

米米：钦钦！

米米：呜！

钦钦：唔！

／

北方鲨鱼：

图片.jpg

恶心死我了＠绍伊古＠博尔特尼科夫＠纳雷什金。

－

（回复）

绍伊古：我们也只是无聊玩玩空拍机。

绍伊古：怎么就拍到这种东西了。

博尔特尼科夫：辣眼睛啊！

纳雷什金：他们俩视讯就算了，亲屏幕是怎样？

拉夫罗夫：浓情密意到亲屏幕？

北方鲨鱼：我要吐了。

北方鲨鱼：我都没胃口了。

苏喵：呕！大中午吃饭时间你发这种东西干吗？

尼古拉：我吐了。

阿尔卡季：体谅一下现在中午吃饭时间好吗？

佩斯科夫：太恶心了。

季玛科娃：你们吃饱太闲喔！

帕特鲁舍夫：你们跑去偷拍人家干嘛？

绍伊古：想说公器私用一下啊！

博尔特尼科夫：这一切都是意外。

日里：本日最伤风败俗。

北方鲨鱼：＠伊万诺夫，你看看你的两个工具人。

伊万诺夫：……。

梅德韦迪：开屏暴击。

佩斯科夫：一样是亲屏幕，老大和小熊养眼多了。

阿尔卡季：！！

大牧首：！！

日里：！！

绍伊古：亲屏幕！！

拉夫罗夫：大老虎和小熊！！

苏喵：求照片。

季玛科娃：佩斯科夫你不要私藏，快。

尼古拉：快点照片。

伊万诺夫：章鱼你敢？

北方鲨鱼：快发，我罩你。

科札克：小熊你……。

（系统提示，您的好友佩斯科夫已下线。）

拉夫罗夫：……

纳雷什金：……

苏喵：怂货。

绍伊古：又遁了。

尼古拉：我去骇他手机。

梅德韦迪：你们很闲诶！

（我要吐了）

By 非


	8. 【隔离】插播新闻2——这次换章鱼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章鱼你可千万要好起来啊！

惨白色的日光灯下，弗拉基米尔不耐烦地捞过电话听筒。

厚厚的活页夹被耐心丧尽的主人随手扔到一边，黑色的金属钢笔「啪答」一声，跌落在绿松石笔筒左侧。

烦死了，又有什么事？看着不断上升的病例数和不见好转的石油价格，弗拉基米尔的心情真的好不起来，「佩斯科夫？」

「阁下，我是安东。」电话一头的办公厅主任翻了个白眼，到底是谁说办公厅打的电话就一定是新闻秘书的呢？「安东．瓦伊诺。」

「是这样的，您的新闻秘书，兼办公厅副主任……。」

他有些磨蹭的话音被心情不佳的弗拉基米尔打断：「有话快说。」

「是这样的……。」

「又怎么了？」

「佩斯科夫……。」

「你快说！」到底怎么了？「还没想要好说甚么就待会再打。」

「佩斯科夫他确诊了。」早点说完早点超生，安东绝望地想，「佩斯科夫他确诊新冠了。」

「你说什么？」弗拉基米尔拿着电话瞪大了眼，「佩斯科夫？那只嘴贱章鱼？」

「我不相信。」

「他又想偷懒翘班了？」

「让他少装了。」

骗谁啊！当我三岁小孩？说别人确诊了我还相信，那只章鱼？怎么可能。这就跟说总理确诊一样是天方夜谭嘛！

喔！是前总理，不是总理。

办公厅主任安东扶了扶额，「阁下！是真的。」

「谁相信，他怕死成那个样子。」

「阁下！他是章鱼，不是小强。」真是够了，这两个家伙，一个老板一个下属，一样糟糕，「是真的。」

「他想休息就说嘛！我给他放假。」

老板下属一个样，脑袋都不知道在装什么？就是不开窍，「老大，是真的。」

「他想耍废就说。」

「老大，是真的。」

「让他少骗了。」

「老大……。」

「我不相信，章鱼哪有可能？他怕死成那样。」

安东默默地挂掉电话，「我让他给你打电话吧！」

／

弗拉基米尔并没有等到佩斯科夫的电话，他翻着弥漫着酒精味的文件，却连一个字都看不进去。

弗拉基米尔想了又想，挣扎了又挣扎，终于是捞过了电话的听筒。

「嘟！嘟！嘟！」

佩斯科夫晕呼呼地躺在病床上，扔在一边的手机发出「啊啊啊啊啊」的鬼叫声。

整个病房的医护都莫名其妙地转过头来看他，更正确来说，是看他正在鬼叫的手机。

替他打点滴的护士受到了惊吓，拿着针头的手顿了一下，狠狠地戳了下去又扯出来，顺带划出一条长长的血痕。

佩斯科夫向后一缩，倒吸了口凉气，「嘶！」

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」电话铃声又响了第二次。

那串尖叫声与时常从总统办公室里飞奔而出的叫喊音颇有异曲同工之妙，一旁的总统御用医生想。

护士手上带血的针头抖啊抖着。新闻秘书疼得把手抽开。「嘶！」

「蠢老大你麻烦死了。我都躺在医院了还不放过我。」

躺在一旁病床上的滑冰冠军厌厌地撇过头，「又是你那个阴魂不散的老板？」

「先生，病房里还是把手机关震动比较好。」

「我有关。」这怎么听起来这么像是狡辩，佩斯科夫无奈，「只是有某几支电话是例外。」

「那几支电话里不包括你老婆我。」滑冰冠军再次补刀，「全部都是克里姆林那位的专线。」

「呃！」穿着白大褂的主治医生走了过来，用纱布按住佩斯科夫有点喷血的手臂，「如果是什么重要的事，我们可以先回避。」

这位新闻秘书很重要，医生们都知道。这位新闻秘书刚被送过来的第一时间，总统办公厅主任的关切电话就跟着打了进来，甚至有几个安全局的军官来了解情况，而与医院有关的上级部门也表达了十足的「关心」。

新闻秘书软软地瘫在床上，苍白的脸冷汗直冒，平常生龙活虎的模样荡然无存，他甚至连一句话都不想说，真的很难受，就像溺水了一样喘不过气来。

天道好轮回，果然是报应，前几天真不该嘴贱私下说些白宫的八卦的。不过幸好，跟老大见不着，除了平常视讯，也只有那天胜利日远远地说几句话而已，嗯！很远，而且自己还有带口罩。

为甚么那群没戴口罩的都没中奖，自己怕死怕成这样却中奖了？不过现在可好了，没人出来给他家老大挡枪了，他的辟谣专家现在已经成为新闻的焦点了。

看你嘴贱，现在没人跟你比嘴贱了。

佩斯科夫翻了个大大的白眼，用那只没有喷血的手扒拉过手机。

手机铃声早已响过第三遍了，「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

佩斯科夫肯定自家老板今天一定转性了，平常哪那么好耐心，话说太多都要被他骂，更何况是没接他电话。

「嗯！」佩斯科夫有气无力地哼了哼。

「佩斯科夫？」

「怎？」老大声音听起来不太对，难道他家季玛怎么了吗？

「嗯……，如果你想休假……其实你可以直接说。」弗拉基米尔转着刚刚被自己扔一边的钢笔，小心地措辞着，他也不知道自己为什么要这么小心翼翼。

「喔！没什么。」佩斯科夫把手机开了扩音放到枕头上，闭着眼不想动，「我只是不想干了。」

一点都不像平常的自己，佩斯科夫喘了喘气，「你家季玛又怎么了？」

「他没怎么了。」

「政府谁又确诊了？」哼哼！我自己都确诊了。

「没有。」

「那……太平洋对面的又搞事？」老大怎么了？声音好不淡定，「难道你也中奖了？」

「并没有。」

「你等等……。」新闻秘书别过头大口大口地喘了几口气，脑子晕的难受，「出什么事了。」

「没什么。」弗拉基米尔滑掉自己家季玛打来的视讯电话，「你想休假可以直说，等疫情完带家人去渡个假也好。」

佩斯科夫看见自己妻子突然撑起身体，用嘴形对自己：「快说好。」

「我只是不想干了。」原谅我想整你了老大，平常都你整我，现在我好难过，换我整你，「我也没见您慰留谁这么好声好气的。」

其实是有，哄我前上司，也就是那只北方鲨鱼不要辞职的时候也是这样，还有哄自己家季玛不要生气的时候也是这么好声好气的。

「还真是受宠……。」佩斯科夫喘了一下，「若惊啊！」

也许我需要氧气罩。平常话说太多了，现在整个人反而都没什么说话的力气。

「佩斯科夫！」弗拉基米尔再次滑掉平板上的视讯通话，「德米特里！」

「您紧张个什么劲儿，我不就是不干了而已。」不要笑场，千万不要笑场，「您的秘书都不知道比一打多多少去了，要几个有几个，又不差我一个。」

「蠢章鱼！」

「怎么？」这是急了？「我还不想得心脏病英年早逝啊！」

滑冰冠军伸手对佩斯科夫比了个「赞」，医生拿着针头其实有点傻眼，都成这副德性了还演？

老大啊！我都喘成这样了，你还真是迟钝啊！「你今天很闲？」

「没有。又一堆消毒水文件。」

新奥加廖沃的消毒水现在和糖一样不用钱？也许。好难受。新闻秘书艰难地抬起手碰了碰自己的额头。

「老大我跟你说喔！」我现在快变成铁板章鱼了。

「说甚么？」

没什么，「你想吃铁板章鱼？还是炭烤章鱼？章鱼烧？章鱼丸子？章鱼干？」

「你现在在哪？」弗拉基米尔疑似听到「滴滴滴」的声音。

「天堂？还是地狱？」我也不知道了。

「我亲爱的佩斯科夫同志，你要是喝醉了爬不起来上班可以直说，我还能因为庆祝胜利日这个理由勉强原谅你。」

我天，你白痴吗？佩斯科夫和滑冰冠军一齐翻了个大大的白眼。刚刚那位拿针头攻击新闻秘书的护士失足撞向点滴架。

病床上讲电话的病患「嘶！」了一声，刚刚被医生插进去不久的针头带着鲜血连着输液管破空而去，轱辘轱辘地跌落地上，洁白的被单洒满了血红。

沃草！痛啊！「嘶！」

「你怎么了？」弗拉基米尔有点困惑。「又被老婆捏耳朵了？」

滑冰冠军的白眼又翻了一次，某人的蠢老板，你的脑子呢？

「你这么关心我干嘛？」事情不寻常，「又要我辟什么谣了？」

编故事骗我，章鱼你很有种，弗拉基米尔看着办公厅主任传过来的检验报告，「你得新冠的谣。」不得不说，证据挺全的，「你说谎骗人难得这么周到。」

「你才得新冠，你全家都得新冠啦白痴！」

「佩斯科夫？」

「你是智障还是脑残还是有病？」新闻秘书终于忍无可忍，他撑起了上半身，「咳！咳！有病记得看医生，要是老花就把你抽屉的老花眼镜拿出来带上。」

「我烧得快死了躺在医院你跟我说我骗你，你是不是脑子被门夹到啊！没睡醒回去继续睡啦！」

「我去／你的。咳！咳！咳！」

「呼！呼！呼！」佩斯科夫又喘了几口气，「气死我了。」

「怎样？你是怕没人来掩饰你嘴贱的事实？」

医生悠悠地开口：「新闻秘书先生，没有人教过你当病人要有病人的样子吗？」

「没有！」狠狠地摔回病床上，佩斯科夫有点无力，「我真的会被气死。」

「为甚么我们两个讲话讲到最后画风都会变成这样？」新闻秘书放空地看着纯白的天花板，「我要是死了记得给我收尸啊！」

「奇怪诶！那天看你一个人孤孤单单落寞的一个人献13次花，对着空荡荡的广场讲话，还想说可怜可怜你对你好一点，你怎么就是这么不体恤你下属，非得把你下属搞崩溃才高兴啊！」

「蠢老大！」

「你可别得病啊！」

「明明是你讲话不讲清楚还唬我来着。」弗拉基米尔端详着计算机屏幕上的病历表，「我看是你又嘴欠。」

「嘴欠记得说，脑残记得医。」

「喔！干脆一起医一医在出院好了。」

「你最好赶快给我滚回来辟谣。」

真不敢相信，那只蠢章鱼明明都怕死怕成这样了，怎么还会中奖？到底哪个传染给他的？米舒斯金？佩斯科夫有去白宫吗？还是跟白宫的人接触？别吧！要是没有章鱼可怎么办？

「老大，你那张嘴还真吐不出象牙啊！」好累，为甚么说话会这么累？我不过就是说几句话骂骂老大而已不是吗？到底怎么回事？好难受，我是不是要死了？死之前能不能从老大的后脑勺巴下去啊？「老大，要是我真的要死了，能不能巴你头啊？」

「佩斯科夫……。」

「你无可救药。」

「你给我赶紧医好滚回来。」

「你要死了我上哪里在去找一个这么好用的逗逼工具人啊？」

「老大！」

「怎？」

「你好好照顾你自己啊！酒精多喷一点，离那群工作人员远一点。」

「啰嗦！」

「老大你不要不信邪……。」

新闻秘书觉得自己的脑袋好像不是自己的了。

他连电话都没有来得及挂……。

「老大你要好好的啊！」为甚么你就是不能好好说话呢？明明就是要关心我不是吗？

／

佩斯科夫：我得新冠了。

佩斯科夫：心死。

安东：你少骗了。

安东：不想上班就说。

佩斯科夫：我说真的。

佩斯科夫：我老婆可以作证。

佩斯科夫：我们俩现在都躺在医院里。

安东：你老婆？

安东：省省吧！

安东：他为了多留你一分钟什么理由都掰的出来。

佩斯科夫：我说真的。

佩斯科夫：为什么你们都不相信？

佩斯科夫：季玛科娃也不相信。

安东：你是章鱼唉！

安东：活跳跳的章鱼。

安东：怎么可能对不对？

佩斯科夫：我是章鱼，不是小强。

安东：差不多好吗？

安东：生命力一样强。

佩斯科夫：并没有。

安东：你都能在老大手底下好好的活十几年了他都没宰你。

安东：你生命力不比蟑螂还强。

佩斯科夫：我说真的。

佩斯科夫：我在医院。

佩斯科夫：没骗人。

安东：我不相信。

佩斯科夫：图片.jpg

佩斯科夫：你不信自己打电话到医院问。

安东：不是吧！

安东：章鱼你真的？

安东：你别死啊！

佩斯科夫：我还活得很好。

安东：我怕你死。

佩斯科夫：我才不要死。

安东：你死了谁来应付老大。

佩斯科夫：……

佩斯科夫：让他哪里凉快哪里待去。

安东：我不敢。

安东：你自己跟他说。

佩斯科夫：……

佩斯科夫：别让老大有事啊！

／

安东．瓦伊诺：

我的天吶！

有没有哪一天老板和下属都省心啊！

－

（回复）

梅德韦迪：怎么了？

季玛科娃：季玛确诊新冠了。

科札克：季玛？？

阿尔卡季：不是吧？＠梅德韦迪

梅德韦迪：不是我。

北方鲨鱼：佩斯科夫？

苏喵：对。

尼古拉：希望他赶快好起来。

大牧首：上帝保佑他。

拉夫罗夫：怎么会这样？祝他早日出院。

绍伊古：希望他没事。

纳雷什金：他千万别有事啊！

伊万诺夫：你们画风怎么差这么多的？

梅德韦迪：？？跟某总理比？？

阿尔卡季：那个人是章鱼啊！

尼古拉：章鱼人那么好又有趣。某位总理怎么能比？

苏喵：章鱼不能有事。

拉夫罗夫：那只章鱼当然要活跳跳的。

绍伊古：章鱼干不好玩。

北方鲨鱼：总结一句，千万个米兔都比不上一只鲨鱼重要。

／

钦钦：米米，你有没有好一点了？

米米：喔！我有好一点了。

米米：钦钦你自己要小心啊！

钦钦：我会的米米。

钦钦：我刚刚才做过检测呢！

米米：你去见大老虎了？

钦钦：对啊！

米米：算了，他是总统，大家会把他保护得很好的。不像我……

钦钦：米米你别这么说。

钦钦：我那么爱你。

钦钦：我会好好保护你的。

钦钦：你可是我的心头肉。

米米：我知道。

米米：我都知道。

米米：钦钦你对我最好了。

米米：听说那只嘴贱又爱得瑟的章鱼也确诊了。

钦钦：嗯！确诊了。

钦钦：他又不重要。

钦钦：一个新闻秘书而已，你管他干什么？

米米：话不能这么说。

钦钦：他又没你重要啊米米。

钦钦：米米你可是总理呢！

米米：我知道。

米米：我是也这么觉得。

米米：不过出于友好，我是不是应该关心他一下？

钦钦：米米你说怎么样就怎么样。

钦钦：都听米米你的。

米米：钦钦你也真是的。

米米：你自己要小心一点啊！

钦钦：我知道我知道。

钦钦：你别担心我，好好养病。

米米：我会的。

米米：爱你。

钦钦：我也爱你。

／

尼古拉：

呕！我快吐了。

人家也只不过是手痒小试身手一下，为什么要让我看见这个？

截图.jpg

他们倒底哪来的自信？依我看啊！0.0000001一万只章鱼都比你一万个米秃强。

（呕吐第二次）

（章鱼你快点好起来出来蹦哒啊！）

（身为隔离的最佳男主角（配角？），你可千万不能领便当）

By 非


	9. 【隔离】章鱼三婚出轨记＆米兔复工记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这几天都不敢发文啊！  
> 事实证明，这俩夫妻目前是不可能被关在一起的。  
> 不过因应情节发展，患难夫妻吧！（他老婆出院了）

抱着大抱枕，佩斯科夫在病床上懒洋洋地翻了个身。

「好无聊啊！」

有鉴于他的一连串恶劣行径，为了让他好好养病，总统先生严令办公厅不许给这位新闻秘书任何工作相关的信息，以至于新闻秘书先生现在只能在病床上来回翻滚，找不到事情可以做。

「你是虫吗？」奥运冠军残忍地吐槽。

「比起我，你有比较好吗？」到底是谁会在病房里做瑜珈？「咳！咳！」

「你好好床上躺好盖被子睡觉行不行？」

「喔！」妻管严的新闻秘书默默地缩回被窝里，手上拿着刚刚顺过来的老婆的手机。

发言人的手机几乎不曾被自己的妻子看过，不过发言人喜欢滑妻子的手机，因为妻子的手机绝对不会有关于催促工作的讯息。

「唔！老婆！你想要甚么礼物？」佩斯科夫蒙着被子，只露出两颗圆眼睛骨碌骨碌地转着。我还真想不出。

话说，要不是看到老婆的备忘录，人家都把结婚纪念日这种重要的日子给忘光了。

发言人绝对不会说，他脑子里装的日期全部都是自家老板的日程啊！会议啊！采访啊！还有一些奇奇怪怪的琐碎小事。例如要提醒老板不要忘了小熊的生日。

至于选礼物，还真不好意思，他脑子里会有的礼物清单绝对不是正常人拿来送老婆的。

到底，请问，谁会送喜欢的人一幅推土机的画？

貌似又迫害自家老板的直男审美和差劲情商了，真是不好意思啊！

佩斯科夫很聪明地蒙着头，没有人会知道他活动异常旺盛的大脑，还有窃笑的表情。

「老婆！」

「嗯！」

「我最喜欢你了。」

「……。」塔季扬娜莫名其妙地转过头去看那只整只都躲在棉被里的丈夫，「男人的话都不可信。」

「尤其是你和你老板。」

「你老板上次说要给你放假带我出去玩，结果呢？」

「骗子！」

「老大！我老婆说你是骗子。」佩斯科夫笑嘻嘻地拎过自己的手机， **「我老婆又骂你是骗子了。」**

**「喔！」**

**「这么冷淡的吗？」**

**「您不反驳一下吗？」**

**「你去开会了？」**

**「没！」**

**「你用语音输入比较快我说真的。」**

**「长按键盘空格键。」**

**「你要我表示甚么？」**

**「关于被说是骗子有甚么感想。」**

**「抱歉！没有感想。」**

**「说我是骗子的人从来不少。」**

**「你形象真差。」**

**「那身为新闻秘书你是不是要检讨一下？」**

**「拒绝。」**

**「喔！」**

**「貌似你也是骗子吧？」**

**「三婚渣男。」**

**「男人的话最不可信了。」**

**「说得好像你不是男人。」**

**「我可从没说过我的话可信。」**

**「不许骂我老公是渣男。」**

**「骗子！」**

**「？？？」**

「诶！老婆你干嘛？」佩斯科夫震惊地看着自己老婆拿走自己的手机，手脚利落地打下几个字，「你别乱来啊！」

「啊！没有干嘛。」美丽的妻子扯了扯丈夫的小胡子，「替你骂他几句而已。」

「你这是在陷害你最爱的丈夫啊！」佩斯科夫伸手揽住妻子的腰。

塔季扬娜顺势在病床边坐了下来，低头，「季玛我一直最喜欢你了。」

「我也爱你。」佩斯科夫伸长了脖子，往老婆白皙的脸上凑。

「季玛！你讨厌啦！」窝进丈夫的怀抱，塔季扬娜口是心非地说：「你别闹。」

「好啦！你赶紧回床上躺着，省得待会医生又念你。」佩斯科夫想到昨天他们两个腻在一块，医生的好一顿碎念。

几个小时后医生查房时，他只看到新闻秘书和他的妻子蜷缩挤在一张单人病床上。佩斯科夫拥着妻子，而他的妻子依偎在他怀里紧闭着眼，缓慢的呼吸下丝毫没有被丈夫不时的咳嗽声和不规律的喘息惊扰，她只觉得丈夫的怀抱十分温暖。

一切都是这么的美好。

佩斯科夫梦见了几年前他刚与妻子认识的时候。

那是在索契冬奥的会场上，那时的他尚为人夫。他从来不明白自己是真心相待，而或是觉得一时新鲜。

彼时，他负责的新闻相关部门随着总统办公厅主任谢尔盖．伊万诺夫一起，协助索契冬奥的筹办与支持。那天他和北方鲨鱼一起飞到索契去视察工作，偶然遇到那位美丽的滑冰选手，也就是他后来的妻子。

彼时，他还没有把那位美丽的滑冰选手和自己在朋友生日派对上深深着迷的女子联想到一起。

他甚至从来不关心任何有关滑冰运动员的事，他对派对上的女子的印象纯粹只有电视上的洗发水广告，他们一年后又在同一场派对上见面。

佩斯科夫开始疯狂地追求她。

他们的地下交往没有持续太久。

并不是被公开，而是被发现。先发现的是与他一起去索契的伊万诺夫，后来，毕竟是逃不过自己第二任妻子细致的观察的。

若说伊万诺夫那个恋家男人的念叨他还可以无视，妻子的不谅解他就不能坐视了。

毕竟伊万诺夫先生是个富有保密意识的前特工，发言人并不怕他泄漏秘密，但是，妻子不一样，妻子在他心里还是有一定地位的。

「季玛～～你别挤我。」新闻秘书迷迷糊糊地听到怀中人不满的嘟囔，「季玛～～。」

他低头轻轻地吻了妻子，自嘲般地笑了笑。

他永远不会忘记，某个他加班后回家的夜晚，拉开家门，他的第二任妻子披着一件薄毛衣，环着胸坐在正对着门的客厅沙发上，手上赫然是一张发票。

那是他给那位花滑运动员买的情人节礼物——郁金香香水的发票。早年生活在土耳其的他很喜欢这个土耳其国花味道的香水

新闻秘书原本可以抵赖到底的。

他也不明白自己为甚么要傻到中途承认，更不明白在自己的妻子咄咄逼人下自己为甚么要退让。

穿着西装的佩斯科夫不知所措地向妻子请求原谅。

他忘了那晚的对话，不过他还记得，他们是不欢而散的。他被锁在房门外，在客厅抽了整整一夜的烟，烟雾缭绕，弥漫着尼古丁特有的苦涩、又令人沉醉的味道。

弯着腰缩在沙发上拼命咳嗽的他后悔得竟然是应该喝伏特加，而不是不应该对他们几十年的婚姻不忠。

「咳！咳！咳！」

他知道当他咳得撕心裂肺的时候，他第二任妻子正披着他搁在房间衣架上的外套，倚在房门口冷眼看着他。

若是以往，她早该冲上来喊着他的小名，把舒缓不适的药强塞进他的嘴里了。

「咳！咳！咳！」佩斯科夫倒卧在沙发上，生理性的泪水混着冷汗，「咳！呼！呼哧！」无论是第一任妻子，抑或是第二任妻子的劝说，他一直都没有真正戒烟，无非是在出于迎合自己上司的前题下少抽许多而已。

「咳！咳！咳！」

「季玛！季玛！」塔季扬娜被剧烈的咳嗽声和身体的晃动惊醒，「你怎么了？」

「没事。」佩斯科夫别过头去干咳了几声，顺道轻轻推了推黏在自己身上的妻子，也许应该让医生们给妻子换一间病房，不然总是莫名其妙地就挤到一张床上了。

「季玛～～。」

「没事，只是做了恶梦而已。」佩斯科夫闭上了眼，略有敷衍地回避妻子的撒娇。

「甚么恶梦？」塔季扬娜点了点丈夫的鼻子，「你老板？」

「不是。」

「一些过去的事而已。」

「别问了。」

「咳！咳！咳！」佩斯科夫有点忘记那天晚上后来了发生甚么事。他隐约记得，自己似乎是哮喘的老毛病又犯了。

妻子一直站在房门口，看自己咳得要死要活，他手上的烟终究是因为乏力而滚落在没有铺地毯的磁砖地上，橘红的火光一闪一闪地苟延残喘，像极了他因缺氧而逐渐消逝的生命。

想必妻子后来是有把药塞进他嘴里的，否则自认薄性的新闻秘书就不会还活蹦乱跳的生龙活虎。

好丈夫模范的北方鲨鱼后来曾经问过他，可他也不知道这是多年以后找到真爱，抑或是花心的薄情。

他甚至在还没有离婚就和滑冰选手有了一个可爱的女儿。

一切都宛如早年离开和自己吵吵闹闹的第一任妻子那般，只是后来，他和陪着他最久的妻子也算是好聚好散。

「呼！呼！呼哧！」佩斯科夫皱了皱眉，「咳！咳！咳！」

索性在这件事上，他那位被妻子甩了的老板和其他人都没有太过追问，就连媒体也不曾将他的「出轨」大篇幅地昭示众人。

梅德韦迪甚至还出席了他的婚礼。

如果没有纳瓦尔尼那个浑蛋和他领导的FBK对自己的家庭生活近乎全面的调查和曝光的话，也许他们会更远离聚光灯。

「季玛！」滑冰冠军趁丈夫不注意偷偷亲了一口丈夫，「别胡思乱想了。」

「我没有。」

「没有人跟你说过你在想甚么都写在脸上了吗？」

「没有……。」……老板骂过。

／

上午，十点。

新闻秘书随手刷着TASS的官网，他甚至恶趣味地把自己的名字输进搜寻栏里。托总统发言人这个工作的福，新闻里总是有他许多的版面。

新闻秘书绝不讳言，他的版面甚至比新总理高多了，就单单拿确诊新冠来说。

「呵呵！」

「季玛你笑甚么？」塔季扬娜喝着麦片粥问，「有甚么好笑的？」

「没什么。」我当然不能说自己在自恋啊！又不是老大不要脸。新闻秘书摇了摇头，「没有。」

「米舒斯金复工了。」佩斯科夫打开病房里的电视，「你看！」

电视画面刚切到新闻频道，新总理米哈伊尔．米舒斯金布满皱纹的大头就赫然出现，新闻秘书忍着生理上的不适，尽可能地忽略那颗比自家老板还有碍观瞻数十倍的光头，聚焦在上方的新闻快讯。

「季玛～～切掉，我在吃东西。」奥运冠军从来不知道含蓄这两个字怎么写，「有够反胃的。」

「他气色还是不好啊！」

「你现在也没有比他好多少。」

「那位代理总理也真可怜，位子都还没坐热就被赶下来了。」才十九天，「有人总是急不可耐。」

不过他要是在不好，老大可能就要瘦更多了。佩斯科夫看着副手们准备要发上克宫官网的照片，忍不住打开计算机翻出几个月前的照片。

／

佩斯科夫：

图片.jpg

论疫情前、疫情后的老板。

－

（回复

季玛科娃：

图片.jpg

论疫情前、疫情后的小熊。

－

（回复）

北方鲨鱼：

图片.jpg

论反光、不反光的瓦洛佳。

－

（回复）

伊万诺夫：谢廖沙！你太过分了喔！

伊万诺夫：哼！

梅德韦迪：瓦洛佳你竟然回得那么快。

绍伊古：过分了喔！

拉夫罗夫：佩斯科夫！你是想表示你老板的包子脸终于消了吗？

阿尔卡季：过分了喔！

－

（回复）

尼古拉：

图片.jpg

论前排、后排的脸。

（撞脸大会）

－

（回复）

苏喵：亲们！我更文了。

－

（回复）

梅德韦迪：速去。

尼古拉：前排。

北方鲨鱼：三连。

阿尔卡季：终于。

季玛科娃：前排遣责拖更。

佩斯科夫：终于……。

绍伊古：填坑啊大大。

拉夫罗夫：上一个坑你到底填不填？

纳雷什金：睽违半个月的更文。

科札克：更了啊！

尼古拉：＠纳雷什金，我们联合一下去骇他计算机算了。

苏喵：抱歉！迟职之后跟小霍浪得太开心了，顾不上更文。

－

（回复）

佩斯科夫：

图片.jpg

＠苏喵，你是在嘲笑谁？

－

（回复）

苏喵：喵喵！谁啊？

小霍：喵喵！谁啊？

苏喵：我也不知道。

小霍：我也不知道。

苏喵：你猜啊！

小霍：你猜啊！

苏喵：嘲笑谁啊？

小霍：嘲笑谁啊？

苏喵：小霍你够了。

小霍：喵喵你够了。

苏喵：不要学我说话。

小霍：不要学我说话。

苏喵：你想打架？

小霍：你想打架？

苏喵：来啊！

小霍：来啊！

佩斯科夫：你们两个够了。

阿尔卡季：虐杀单身狗＠伊万诺夫。

伊万诺夫：我有季玛。

－

（回复）

北方鲨鱼：开直播。

北方鲨鱼：快。

纳雷什金：快。

纳雷什金：同人文场景现场直播。

／

钦钦：米米你终于好了。

（谢钦张开怀抱）

米米：钦钦！我想死你了。

（米兔扑上）

钦钦：我也想死你了。

（米兔熊抱住谢钦，张嘴，「吧叽！」一声亲在谢钦的脸颊上。）

钦钦：米米，我太爱你了。

（前特工高明的舌头滑进现任总理的嘴里。）

米米：唔！

钦钦：米米！

米米：钦钦！

（米兔的手不安分地在谢钦的肩膀上来回滑动着。）

钦钦：唔！

（米兔试图夺回主动的地位，他加大吸允的力度。）

钦钦：米～米你！唔！

（谢钦把米兔压回办公椅上……。）

／

**Натан Дубовицкий（内森．杜博维茨基）：**

> 开仓放粮！更文了更文了。
> 
> 睽违半个月。

被病毒强行分别了半个月的恋人，他们迫不及待地相互拥抱。

Ｃ的脚步急躁，他推开了那扇他曾经厌恶，如今却深深爱恋的办公室门。他张开双臂，像办公桌后方的人迎去。

Ｍ刚刚结束了视频会议。他站起来向Ｃ飞奔而去，笨重的身躯和油腻的油脂一甩一甩地晃动着。

「Ｃ！」

「Ｍ！你终于好了。」

「Ｃ！我想死你了。」Ｍ宽大的脸在Ｃ的肩膀上来回摩蹭着，「Ｃ！我太想你了。」

Ｃ双手捧起Ｍ的脸凑到自己面前，「Ｍ！我也是。」Ｃ滑顺熟练的舌滑进Ｍ的嘴哩，伴随着啃咬。

呻吟深滑出齿间。

「唔！」

「Ｍ！你瘦了。」

「Ｃ！你也瘦了。」Ｍ的手攀在Ｃ的肩上，粗糙的手掌隔着西服外套缓缓游移，试图夺回唇齿间交锋的主动权。

他加大了力度。

「Ｍ～Ｍ你！唔！」

Ｃ不耐地把想要与自己对抗的Ｍ压回了办公桌后的椅子上，他顶着办公桌弯腰，如入无人之地。

他念着这一天大半个月了。他甚至在前几天见另一颗光头时差点把持不住，天知道他饥渴了多久。此刻，他恨不得把对方生吞活剥了来表达自己奔薄而出的爱意。

「Ｍ！你终于回来了。」

「是，我回来了。」Ｍ伸手去扯Ｃ的领带，「我在医院的时候差点以为再也见不到你了。」

「我甚至不敢让你来探望我。」Ｍ委屈极了，「就怕你也……你也……。」

「不会的，我们现在不都好好的吗？」Ｃ抱着Ｍ，轻轻拍着他的后背。「而且，就算是有得病的风险，我也还是希望能陪着你。」

「Ｃ！Ｃ！」Ｍ抱着Ｃ痛哭流涕。他分不清楚自己是因为感动，抑或是因为唇齿间生痛的冲撞。

他只知道，这样很好了，这样已经就很好了。

他们劫后余生。

他们还有大好光阴，之间再没有旁人。

**点击展开全文** **……**

**－**

（回复）

苏喵：啊啊啊啊！大大更文了。刷爆！

霍：「我在监狱的时候差点以为再也见不到你了。」

霍：「我甚至不敢要你来探望我。」

霍：哭爆！大大写得太好了。

白鼠：大大更文了，太感动了。

鹦鹉：这是甚么绝美爱情，我哭了。

纳长老：太甜了吧！劫后余生！

尼尼：啊啊啊！太好看了吧！

猩猩：我爱了。

小天使：＠猩猩，绝美爱情。

梅德韦迪：好甜。

科札克：甜爆了，不过我为毛觉得怪怪的？

苏喵：二刷，真的太好看了。

霍：二刷，真的太好看了。

北方鲨鱼：＠苏喵，你自己推自己用马甲写的文？

钦钦：太感动了，真的好贴切。

米米：我一定也要试试看。

（恶心死我了，吐。）  
（НатанДубовицкий内森．杜博维茨基，是苏喵的马甲。）

（章鱼三婚出轨记没写完，就写了米吐复工记。）

BY 非


	10. 【隔离】章鱼三婚出轨记2＆出院记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 各位儿童六一快乐  
> 〈章鱼三婚出轨记1〉  
> 隔离的男一，他的确诊记和出轨记现在加起来应该快两万字以上了吧！  
> 这篇文拖了好久了。  
> 最近三次非常非常忙，所以文可能会越来越少吧！  
> 等期末考结束应该就好一点了）

苍白的病房里，苍白的面色。佩斯科夫对着苍白的计算机屏幕敲敲打打着苍白的文字。

末了，他看着布满密密麻麻文字的文件一眼，面无表情地按下了回车键，虚妄的、真实的，抑或是粉饰太平的，都随着键盘上那只枯瘦的手的无情而被抹杀。

佩斯科夫无来由地感到一阵快意。那就多搁个几天也不会怎么样嘛！

反正自己现在还是病号。

有人才在医院里躺了十一天就急不可奈地回到工作岗位上，有人却如他躺了二十几天都不觉得怎么样。

新闻秘书不过是深知自己不可能那么快就被从医院里释放罢了。那群医生们总是拿着他的病历围成一小圈叽叽喳喳地争论，也不知道是为了他怎么到现在才好转那么一点而争论，或者是为了他现在怎么还可以处理一些不麻烦的工作而不是濒死状态而惊奇。

不过就是个肺炎嘛！有什么好大惊小怪的。发言人违心地想。

自从自家夫人前几天出院之后，倒是再也没有人来管他不好好休息不好好吃饭的事了。新闻秘书一天泰半的时间都抱着自己的笔记本敲敲打打，顺带刷一下新闻网页。

他总觉得这几天自己都不在状态，连打混摸鱼都会频繁性地分心。

「季玛！你有没有好好休息？」

佩斯科夫滑掉了来自夫人的问候。

「德米特里！你有没有好一点。」

发言人滑掉了来自办公厅主任的关心。

聪明如他深知现在什么讯息都不能回，回了无异于自曝己短。任何一个病号都不可能在凌晨三点回讯息的吧？任何一个正常人也都不可能在凌晨三点回讯息。

「你们都让我不要熬夜，自己还不是熬夜熬得很爽。」所谓身为病患的自觉是不存在的。

听到查房医生的脚步声，新闻秘书眼捷手快地阖上笔记本，「啪」地一声切掉病床边的床头灯。他睁着眼，双眼无神空洞地看着有一点点细微光线的病房。

他突然好想要来根烟，或是来个女人？他无声地笑了。

若不是现在出去会传染给别人，不然他还挺想上演一场医院逃脱记的。

「你这个烟瘾症患者，我看你不是得肺炎死的就是得肺癌死的。」

「出去，你身上都是烟的味道。」

「跟你说过多少次了，不要老是抽烟。」

「要不要来根烟？」

「你又抽烟了。」

「佩斯科夫你滚出去。」

「德米特里。」

「季玛！」

「德米特里·谢尔盖耶维奇。」

「新闻秘书。」

「佩斯科夫。」

「发言人。」

「季玛！你不要抽烟了。」

「铃铃铃铃铃铃……。」

「好吵。」佩斯科夫迷迷糊糊地捞过枕头旁的手机切掉，「吵死了。」

「铃铃铃铃……」

「烦死了。」被电话铃声磨得没脾气，佩斯科夫不开心地睁开眼，把手机举到眼前，「谁啊？」

手机屏幕倒映着他不修边幅的脸，和显示的来电者名字交织在一块。佩斯科夫哑口无言地看着那个名字许久，才默默地躺回病床上。

「喂！」

「喂！我没吵到你吧？季玛？」

「没有。」其实你把我从梦里吵醒了。被对方说是惯常说谎的新闻秘书没什么想抗议的欲望。毕竟，也中午十二点了，法国时间应该是上午九点吧？

「你还好吗？」

「你还好吗？」

两个人一口同声地问完，又双双地愣了一下。佩斯科夫张了张嘴：「我挺好的。你呢？」

「我很好。我可不觉得进了医院的人可以称得上好。」

「有好一点了。」发言人捂住电话的听筒，将头埋进被子里，「咳！咳！」对方应该听不到吧？希望不要。

自己似乎是太习惯对着电话那头的人说谎了。那种谎言和对着媒体们的谎言不同，也和对自己家老板逃脱责备的谎言不同，那种谎言，似乎是善意，又有那么点违心，而虚与委蛇的成分比较大。

谎话说多了，有时候就连自己都分不清楚话语的本身是真是假。那个女人说了，自己总是在欺骗她。

他承认，自己就是个欺骗惯犯，尤其是随口说得那些甜言蜜语。

真心或假意，总是缺不了巧舌如簧的包装和掩饰。

「真是的，明明自己就……，怎么还在家躺这么多天呢？」

「肯定又是你自己犯犟，不肯去医院的对不对？」

「总是不好好照顾自己。」

「你看你除了那张嘴，全身上下没一处是正常的，包括脑子。」

「季玛！」

电话线连接的那头，女人的声音絮絮叨叨，伴随着剁剁剁的刀子挥动声。

「你在煮饭？」新闻官苦笑了一下，对于自己的前任妻子，乖乖闭嘴安静听念叨是最好的选择，比起回嘴后又被折磨几十分钟来得好太多。

明明以前没有那么唠叨的说。

算了，以前也是很久以前了。久到新闻秘书还不是新闻秘书，前妻还不是前妻，只不过是一个小小外交官，还有一个甜美的小女孩。

「季玛！」

「谢谢你，先生！」

年轻的外交官一手插着口袋，信步走在充满伊斯兰风格的街道上。他弯腰捡起飞到自己面前的粉红色气球。

远方跑过来的小女孩穿着白色的小皮鞋，长长的裙襬随风扬起，精致的面容配上光亮的金发，就像商店里引人注目的洋娃娃。女孩抬起头，「谢谢你，先生。」

「不……不客气。」佩斯科夫分不清楚，自己是因为那张面容而发楞，而或是那声甜美的母语。

年轻的外交官喜欢在使馆附近的街道晃荡，一手插着口袋，双目无神地漫无目的。

他偶尔会数着自己的脚步，偶而会看着远方孩童嬉戏的身影。他只是不那么想回家去而已。与妻子的争吵令他厌烦。

「季玛哥哥，你又出来了？」孩童群里的一个小女孩回头，看见外交官的她往外交官靠着的建筑物跑过来。

佩斯科夫低头，摸了摸小女孩的头，「嗯！」

「你们大人也真是的，到底有甚么好吵的。」小女孩拉住外交官的手，「不要一个人在这里发呆了。」

橘黄色的晚霞将古城的建筑拉得长长的，小小的街区角落，一群小孩围着一个青年跑跑跳跳，嘻笑打闹着，青年被蒙着双眼当鬼，试图去抓另一个人。

他的嘴角不可自抑地扬起。

多想一直这样下去，这么干净、纯粹，而无邪。是她先动情抑或是他先动心？是他先动情抑或是她先动心？

佩斯科夫不知道。

在某个阳光正好的下午，他牵着小女孩的手，用几枚铜板换来一支土耳其远近驰名的香草冰淇淋。

小女孩满足地含着冰淇淋，金发的年轻外交官跟着女孩的笑容笑了，他知道，融化的不只是那一口冰淇淋，还有他砰砰跳动的心脏。

他蹲在女孩面前，用手帕替女孩拭去嘴角的饼干碎屑。

「季玛！」女孩别开他的手，踮起脚尖凑到佩斯科夫眼前，「季玛！」

佩斯科夫承认，青涩甜蜜的炙热令人沉沦，他们在不起眼的街角相拥，舌与舌交缠，唇瓣相贴，情不自禁地咬下本不该如此轻尝的禁果。

女孩子的身体十分轻盈，年轻的外交官轻易地就把女孩子抱起来转了整整好几圈。

「卡佳！」我喜欢你。

那时候他的妻子已经怀有身孕了。

有一些过去是只有他们两个才知道的不是吗？

年轻的外交官等了四年，等到了苏联解体，等到了第一段不幸福的婚姻结束，他在她18岁时娶了她。

佩斯科夫必须承认，他是庆幸着苏联解体的，因为只有他的祖国解体，她才能摆脱与元帅孙女的婚姻，他受够那种争吵度日，互不谅解的婚姻。和他的妻子在一起的每一天都令他感到窒息、敢怒敢言，却没有任何的成效。

全世界都知道自己的老板为苏联的瓦解而惋惜，却没有人知道，苏联解体的那一天，他抱着他的小女朋友满心雀跃，竟至于泪流满面。

他的吻是绵长的温柔与霸道。

那时候的他以为他和她就会这样过一辈子了。

那时候的他以为，既然连气得语无伦次的父亲都不能让他回心转意，那么这个世界上再没有什么可以阻止自己和眼前的女孩子在一起的事实。

「季玛！」

「嗯？」

「你不要以为你滑掉塔季扬娜的讯息，就是有乖乖睡觉没熬夜的表现。」电话那头的女人哼了哼，「如果我刚刚没跟她通电话，估计她会被你一直哄得团团转。」

「你又知道我没有好好睡觉了？」这肯定是习惯性顶嘴。

「拜托！我还不知道你吗？」

「啧！」

「你最好好好照顾你自己。」女人的话音顿了顿，「我可不想下次见到你是在你的丧礼上。」

发言人哑然失笑：「是谁之前说这辈子再也不见我，除非是在我葬礼上？」

这个违心的女人，说出来的话有一半都不可信，明明心软的要死。

他舍不得她离他而去，她也舍不得他离她而去，而他们最后终究都是离彼此而去。若要说是年少轻狂，那数十年来的执手相守又算得了什么？

当年那个年轻的外交官和小女孩不会知道，而现在的人夫人妇更不会知道了。

我才不告诉你我快要出院了呢！哼！

让你碎碎念碎碎念，只会碎碎念。

我偏偏不告诉你。

我要出院了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

「卡佳我跟你说喔！」

「啊？」

「不告诉你。」

「德米特里！」

刚刚收到自己能出院得消息的新闻秘书顶着浓重的黑眼圈得意忘形了，「我要回家抱老婆了。」

「……，你滚吧！」

－

「老板！你要来参加我婚礼吗？」

弗拉基米尔看着文件中夹的字条愣了好一阵子，「婚礼？谁要结婚？」这是新闻秘书的字吧？

「佩斯科夫？」

「佩斯科夫要结婚？他结什么婚？」

弗拉基米尔的脑子有点反应不过来，他印象中新闻秘书不是早就结过婚了吗？

「老大！我之前离婚了。」新闻秘书幽幽地说，「我要再婚。」

「跟谁？」

「塔季扬娜．纳夫卡。」

「奥运滑冰冠军？」

「老大你竟然知道。」

「好像之前有听人说过这个人。」弗拉基米尔摆摆手，不在意地把纸条扔到一边，继续低头看文件。

新闻秘书在总统的办公桌前有些忐忑地搓了搓手，「老大！你来吗？」

「季玛去吗？」

「你家的那个说要去。」

「那就去吧！」弗拉基米尔突然抬头，盯着自己的新闻秘书，他的脑袋里突然浮现一个之前从枕边人那里听来的八卦，「你又出轨了？」

「……。」

拿着文件进总统办公室的北方鲨鱼笑了笑：「所以，我们的陛下，你什么时候要再婚啊？」

「你就算是闹个绯闻什么的，身为看你单身多年、情路坎坷的损友，我也是会感动落泪的。」

「你到底什么时候才会开窍啊？」

「滚！」弗拉基米尔拿起眼前的文件往北方鲨鱼身上砸去，「你这个重色轻友的纯情男。」

－

「老大家的梅德韦迪，你去不去我的婚礼？」

「瓦洛佳去吗？」

「老大说去。」

「那就去吧！」

－

「季玛科娃！来我婚礼吗？」

「三婚渣男的婚礼吗？」

「喂！你会不会好好说话啊？」

「好啦！好啦！当然去啊！」

－

「拉夫罗夫．维克托罗维奇！我要结婚了。」

「知道了。我和谢尔盖．库茹盖托维奇都会出席的。」

「话说，我能问一下你这次是因为什么原因出轨吗？」

－

「卡尼亚！我要结婚了。」

「我们都已经知道了。」

「那你来不来？」

「我跟苏喵都会去喔！尼古拉也去。」

「当然要去看看是哪个漂亮女孩让我们的新闻秘书把持不住的啊！」

－

「结婚一大要点：杜绝媒体，尤其是八卦小报的媒体。」

新闻官在自己的结婚计划中狠狠地、咬牙切齿地，用红笔写下了这段话。

「还有万恶的ＦＳＢ。」

／

「季玛！」佩斯科夫一打开自己家的家门，就有一个身影往自己身上飞扑了过来，「季玛我想死你了。」

「唔！我也好想你。」佩斯科夫把手上的计算机包往旁边一丢，回身就给了自己眼前的人一个大大的拥抱。

「你好像瘦了。」塔季扬娜的双手环在佩斯科夫腰上，他抬起头看丈夫的脸，「果然是瘦了。」

「那你煮好吃的给我补补？」发言人张臂搂住自己心爱的妻子，将头埋进对方的金发里。他才不会说，他和北方鲨鱼一样，只喜欢金头发的女孩子。

「好。」花滑冠军把头靠在自己丈夫的胸口蹭了蹭，丈夫上下起伏的胸口和强而有力的心跳声无一不在告诉她，一切都过去了。

如果没有几个小时前那通从法国巴黎打来的电话，她大概永远不会知道，原本以为治愈率极高的病毒，对他的丈夫而言却是足以致命。

她丈夫的前妻说，她总应该要知道的。

以前的她从来不知道，自己的丈夫有肺炎的病史，雸且长久以来饱受哮喘的折磨。

「季玛！」

「嗯？」佩斯科夫靠着身后的门，「怎么了？」

「你是不是有甚么事没告诉我？」

佩斯科夫低头，端详着妻子的面容，金色的长发散落在小巧的肩膀上，大大的眼睛像玻璃珠般晶莹剔透，却溢满了担忧，「你想知道什么？」

「你想告诉我什么？」

「没事了。」佩斯科夫紧紧搂住妻子，鬼门关前走一遭，他知道他无所谓，可总还是有人会为他担心的，「不怕。」

他从口袋里掏出手机解锁，塞进自己妻子的手里，「卡佳打电话给我了。」

「噗哧！」

「笑什么？」他有些不解。

塔季扬娜拿着丈夫的手机敲了敲丈夫，「你想哪里去了？我有那么爱忌妒？」

「我以为……我以为你是……不，我的宝贝儿怎么会呢？」佩斯科夫结结巴巴，有一种百口莫辩的罪恶感。

滑冰选手咯咯咯地笑了起来，「我就算要忌妒和吃醋，那也不是跟卡佳呀！」

「那不然是跟谁？我们的宝贝女儿？」

「我为甚么要跟我的宝贝吃醋呢？」

「那还有谁可以让我宽宏大量的老婆吃醋？」佩斯科夫打趣地道。

塔季扬娜扁了扁嘴：「你老板。」

「他都跟我抢老公。」

「我丈夫陪他的时间都比陪我的时间还要多。」

「没事儿！我还要在家待一星期才会去上班的。」

／

联邦总统翻着手边办公厅送过来的新闻汇报，他已经不想看见任何有关确诊的数字了。奈何，阴魂不散。

弗拉基米尔承认，数学不好的他讨厌一切的数字，尤其是会给自己增添麻烦的确诊数字，喔！还有财政报表。

「佩斯科夫？出院了？」弗拉基米尔的手顿了顿，「怎么都没人跟我说？」

让一个总统从新闻汇报里知道这个讯息是不是太晚了？

「搞什么东西。」

办公厅主任：「你的新闻秘书说这个不重要，不用特地跟你说的。」

副新闻秘书：「我什么都不知道……。我上司说不用特别跟老板说的。」

佩斯科夫：「就真的不重要啊！」

／

「老大！你怎么跑回克里姆林了？」佩斯科夫摊在自家床上滑着手机，顺带滚了好几圈，把棉被和枕头蹂躏地乱七八糟。回家真爽，连带着心情都好了起来。

弗拉基米尔夹着电话筒，他可以想象自己的新闻秘书现在是哪一副德行，「你出院了？」

不过，有些恶劣的行为还是不可饶恕的。例如：欺瞒。

进了医院不说，出了医院也不说，这都是在搞甚么飞机？

然而，发言人完全没有感受到自己老板的不满，他将头埋进枕头里，卷过一团棉被抱住，含糊地说：「对啊！」

克里姆林宫的深色调装潢衬得这位总统心情没有那么恶劣，不过，这几天一如往日，他的心情都好不到哪里，特别烦躁，「原来我的新闻秘书是死是活不重要啊？」

「……，呃！老大！我现在是好心来关心你怎么不好好在家。」不领情就算了，还骂我。我哪招惹你了，晦气。「你干嘛出门？」

「你管我。」

「现在出门很危险的。」是谁前几天在会议上说希望自己不要成为新冠的病患的？

「好了就快点滚回来。」

注：章鱼和他的第二任，实在查不到他们是怎么认识的，所以我就私设了。

（渣男的爱情，其实，写起来挺甜的。）

By 非


	11. 【隔离】章鱼三婚出轨记3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 整理旧文的时候刚好看到：〈有谁记得谁最好的年岁3〉  
> 章鱼科夫是主角喔！（我私心很喜歡這篇文）  
> 前文指路：〈章鱼三婚出轨记1〉、〈章鱼三婚出轨记2〉  
>  这系列一直都是现在进行式穿插回忆，可能会有点小乱。  
> 卡文卡成狗。

「爸！」一个女孩的声音透过房门钝钝地传进来。

佩斯科夫瘫在床上滑着手机，计算机被扔在一边的棉被上。浅木色的房间门被推开，探进了一颗金色的脑袋，「你老婆说你再不出来吃饭，就要没收你所有的电子设备。」

「快点啦！」

佩斯科夫撑起上半身：「喔！等等就去。」

／

十分钟后。

「德米特里．谢尔盖耶维奇，恭喜你的手机和计算机被没收了。」塔季扬娜推开房门，往自己丈夫身上扑过去，伸手拿走被扔在一边的手机。

佩斯科夫正盘着双腿，腿上放着笔电敲敲打打。

「老婆！你别这样。」发言人把计算机丢到一边，拉着老婆坐在自己腿上，「我在给你看礼物呢！」

「你怎么突然想到要送我东西？」塔季扬娜伸手环住丈夫的脖子。

佩斯科夫将额头贴到妻子的额头上，婆娑着对方高挺的鼻梁，「还不是之前加班又太忙，忘了我们的结婚纪念日……。」

自知理亏的发言人声音越来越小，「我这不是想着补上嘛！」

「宝贝儿！」

「你没跟我生气吧？」

「怎么办？」塔季扬娜真的太喜欢自己丈夫不知所措的表情和声音了，「有一点。」

「宝贝儿！我真的不是故意忘记的嘛！」

滑冰选手把脸埋在丈夫的脖颈，温热的呼吸萦绕耳畔，「你忘得实在有点久啊！」

「郁金香香水怎么样？」佩斯科夫扳正妻子的脸，「好不好？」

发言人低沉的声音伴着舌长驱而入。

年轻的外交官抵着墙，低头，将唇凑到女孩眼前，「卡佳。」

那是某个暑假的上午。

年轻的外交官晃荡在人声鼎沸的游乐园里。安卡拉最大的游乐园充斥着孩童的欢笑与嬉闹，处处都可以见到大人带着小孩在排队。

「季玛！季玛！我在这儿！」一个穿着蝴蝶结上衣的金发女孩对着年轻的外交官招手，「你好慢喔！」

「卡佳！」佩斯科夫快步走了上去，很轻易地将女孩抱起，在原地转了一圈，「刚刚应付了一下雇主。」

「他们也真是的，今天明明是假日。」

「没办法嘛！」

「等等！」女孩突然想到什么似的，抬起头来看牵着自己的人，「季玛哥哥你不是外交官吗？」

「嘘！」外交官扬起嘴角，将食指放到嘴唇前，「我赚外快呢！」

金发的外交官一直觉得，自己乱糟糟的金发和斯拉夫式的小胡子有那么点不修边幅，而且严重破坏身为外交官英俊帅气的绅士形象，不过，他可没打算换个造型。

外交官里多得是秃头没毛的老头子，有一个年轻的小伙子就应该知足了，虽然他也只是使馆里的一个小小秘书。

「你可不要说溜嘴。」佩斯科夫交代了一下出身外交官世家的小女孩。

「我当然知道。这是我和季玛哥哥的秘密喔！」

其实他原本是没有打算当外交官的，更没有想要学土耳其语。

一切都是这么的阴错阳差。

阴错阳差地遇到了这个十四岁的女孩儿。

然后又阴错阳差地遇见那个奥运冠军。

「季玛！」塔季扬娜窝在自己丈夫怀里，仰头去勾丈夫的下巴。

佩斯科夫怀抱着妻子，对妻子的骚扰动作无动于衷，霹雳啪啦地敲着键盘上的字符。

新闻秘书心里无限地哀叹着。

欠得债总是要还的。

不还老板就要抓狂了。

话说，在老板抓狂之前，办公厅主任和那群媒体应该会先抓狂。貌似五月初自己只是失联了几天，那群媒体就想尽一切办法要把自己给找出来，喔！在顺便从自己嘴里挖出一点点有用的消息。

那群一点都不讨喜的没人性媒体，就跟老板一样，还害人家确诊的事情曝光被老大抓包，哼！

「娜娅！」新闻秘书突然出声。

塔季扬娜蹭了蹭发言人，以表示自己有听到，「嗯？」

「你说我留胡子真的不好看吗？」

「怎么这么问？」

「没……，就突然想到。」发言人原本的金色小胡子，嗯！现在都染上了一抹霜白。

佩斯科夫自认自己是老得不快的，不算显老，也不算年轻，就挺一般的中年人模样，除了身体不那么好之外，一切都十分正常。

只是病来如山倒。

按其他人的说法是自己一瞬间消瘦了许多，原本显得邋塌的胡子现在只显老，一抹一抹的白，白得刺眼。

彷佛一夕之见就老了许多。

那天办公厅的同事还取笑自己这副德行，比那位六十几岁快七十的老板看起来还要老。

到底，人家头发那么多，哪里会比那个反光的秃子显老了？

真是莫名其妙。

新闻官自我感觉地摸了摸下颔新蓄的胡子，他只是懒得刮而已。

「我是没什么意见啦！」塔季扬娜乐得扯丈夫的小胡子玩，只是，「如果你的宝贝小女儿不抗议的话。」

发言人的宝贝小女儿可是对着自己爸爸的胡子抗议了很多天了。

「老婆没意见就好。」美人在怀就够了。

佩斯科夫抱着妻子钻进被窝里，计算机和手机被随便地扔在床头柜上。他无比地享受上班日的大白天抱着妻子在床上滚过来滚过去。当然，这些都是不可告人的。

似乎，用在医院躺了二十几天的代价换来几天的闲散也是尚可接受的。

只是，如果这份闲散没有一些讨人厌的工作来打搅的话。

「希望老大别瞎惹事让我好好放大假。」还有那群媒体别来烦。

佩斯科夫迷迷糊糊地只听到妻子的嘟囔，「你想得美。」

「你最美了。」

对一位资深的新闻秘书而言，甜言蜜语从来不费半分力气就可以手到擒来，就像对老板或媒体扯谎。

「德米特里？」

「佩斯科夫？」

「不在？肯定是溜了。」

才没有溜了。佩斯科夫翻了个身，不满地喃喃自语。

「德米特里？你是不是又忘了什么？」

才没有忘呢！忘了你又要生气。上次还砸东西。

「谁准你那么说的？」

没有。发言人垂着头装作认真听训，内心的吐槽和白眼源源不绝。

「你是觉得自己日子太好过？」

「有你这样当新闻秘书的？」

发言人偷偷抬头看了一眼盛怒的老板，又飞快地低下了头。联邦总理的表情吓人的很。

「你如果觉得自己翅膀硬了可以在媒体面前胡说八道的话，我看你这个新闻秘书也不用当了。」

发言人的身子随着联邦总理拉高的音量还有文件摔落桌面的巨大声响狠狠地震了一下。

「简直无法无天。」

我又没有说错。新闻秘书只敢在心里反驳。

「吃里扒外。」

你和总统吵架，难道还要我选边站？谁对谁错分明是一目了然的。

「怎么？很委屈？」

对。很委屈，简直就是里外不是人。佩斯科夫的头低得更低了。他委屈，但他不敢说。

他好怕老板发火。

他老板已经不是第一次对他发火了。

上次威胁要炒他鱿鱼，这次是摔文件砸文件。

不就是没帮你说好话站在你这边嘛！

「你是哑巴？」

不是。

但也差不多了。

「你在那里抖个什么劲？」

老大你还有发现你的新闻秘书已经吓破胆了喔！佩斯科夫默默地往后退了几步。

「不要每次闯了祸就想溜。」

发言人一直没有改掉这个坏习惯。

不跑难道还要傻傻站在原地让你骂得狗血淋头？人家又不傻。

在你发火的时候还敢跟你吵甚至于对呛的也只有北方鲨鱼和你家那个季玛好吗？

奇怪欸！你们吵架，你不去找他撒气找新闻秘书干什么。

「谁让你那么说的？」

「谁许你那么说的？」

我自己想的。面对着自己家老板盛怒之下的凶恶口气，新闻官可以明显地感受到有冷汗从自己后背滑下，渗透了衬衣，沾染了西服外套。

他的额头与金发的两鬓滑下几许冷汗。发言人由衷地庆幸自己其实已经颇为习惯这样的老板了，怕归怕但也只是小小恐惧忐忑不安一下而已。

佩斯科夫瞬间回忆起前几天，某个替总统来给总理送文件的可怜女孩子，被总理不辨情绪的质疑弄得泪眼汪汪、泫然欲泣的那副可怜摸样。

好在自己的心够大，不曾如此。

「莫名其妙，神经病。」佩斯科夫小声抱怨。

「德米特里．谢尔盖耶维奇．佩斯科夫？你说什么？」

啧！平常让你别迟到都当没听到，骂你你就听见了？

「滚。」

「滚越远越好。看见就烦。」

奇怪欸！人家刚刚要跑还不让，现在就要我滚？「有病。」

「总理给出的评价不过是他个人的观点，而国家元首的表态是俄罗斯唯一的官方立场。」

佩斯科夫自己也不太能理解，为什么自己会对媒体说出这样的话来。

可这不也是那位总理想要制造的效果？

难道自己揣摩错了？

「唉！老板的心思真难捉摸。」

「佩斯科夫！」

「啊？」

「把你的胡子刮掉。」

不，我不。

「邋里邋遢的！」

哪有？我拒绝。

「德米特里。」

「怎么了？」佩斯科夫看着自己老板不可置信的表情，不自在地摸了摸下颌处的胡子。

「你这是哪一副德行？」

「好受伤。」发言人迷迷糊糊地呓语着，「我才不刮胡子。让你都乱骂我。」

哪怕他早上才跟媒体说自己去上班前会把胡子给刮掉。但是，真的很不情愿啊！

都怪老大啦！

塔季扬娜敲了敲丈夫的脑袋。

没反应？她又推了推。「季玛你又作梦了。」

「唔！」发言人低头蹭了蹭怀中妻子的金发，「嗯！」

「你梦见谁了？」

塔季扬娜促狭地笑了笑，「你梦见卡佳了？」

听见妻子如银铃般的低笑，佩斯科夫挑了挑眉，「才没有。」

这个问题分明是陷他于不义。

「丈夫太聪明也不好。」奥运冠军不无遗憾。

「你比那群无孔不入的媒体差多了。」媒体根本宛如牛鬼蛇神，什么奇怪的问题都能问得出来，而且还特别喜欢陷害他。

不过，卡佳也很喜欢陷害他，更确切来说，应该是看他的笑话。

新闻秘书磨了磨牙，大有咬牙切齿的意味在。

佩斯科夫并不是很想回忆那天发生的事。

他不是一个喜欢回忆的人，甚至是有些讨厌，可是，身为一个翻译、外交官，还有发言人，他的记忆不可否认地长久。

别人依靠日记记下一切，而他却从来不这么做。但，他也总能记起那些不愿记得的过去，然后一而再再而三地梦见它们。

包括每一次工作上的不愉快，包括三段婚姻中幸福与挣扎里的甜咸交织，包括很多……。

也许回忆的本质是美好的。

不问故人可曾入梦，就紧闭着双眼看他们活灵活现地在梦里、回忆里，在脑海中粉墨登场。

可他的梦总是笑里藏着刀。

「爸……。」

穿着西服，佩斯科夫拎着公文包推开家门。他愕然地看着坐在沙发上的父亲。

他的父亲也是一名外交官，一名驻巴基斯坦的外交大使。

可这里是土耳其的大城安卡拉啊！

佩斯科夫突然有点庆幸自己的妻子现在不在家。善于察言观色的他完全可以推断，自己父亲现在心情不怎么样，喔不！应该可以说是非常不好。

就像自己当年说毕业后要去外企公司当翻译一样。

那时他的父亲沉默良久，不可置信或不可思议地认真问他是否当真。

他那位爱国的父亲可是宁可费尽关系，也把自己不成器的儿子塞进外交部里。连给他的儿子去外企公司替外国人当翻译的机会都不给。

虽然佩斯科夫曾经不那么应该地私自揣测过，他的父亲也许是怕自己有一个在外企公司工作的儿子会影响他自己往后的仕途升迁。

对一个驻外的大使而言，有甚么是比升迁回莫斯科还要好？

不过，佩斯科夫挺疑惑为什么自己的父亲会突然出现在他安卡拉的家？

而且还是这副盛怒的模样。

年轻的外交官两颗眼珠古碌古碌地转了几圈，脑子里飞快地思考着。就像他几十年后应付他家老板的责难那般。

是自己做了什么坏事被抓包了？还是……？

自己最近有干甚么吗？

偷赚外快？这不是每一个苏联时代的公务员都会做的事吗？难道是……？

佩斯科夫的冷汗滑了下来，透湿了后背的衬衣。

他可是自认天衣无缝的。

要完。

佩斯科夫双臂一收，紧紧地环住自己怀里的妻子，滑溜的舌缓缓探入。他无法挽留那些已经消逝的过去，但他可以尽自己最大的可能把握现在所拥有的一切。

发言人记得，有一天他和他老板站在会谈室里等待他国领导人到访时，联邦总统突然想起甚么似地转过来看他，问他后不后悔。

新闻官并不能理解这个没头没尾的问句。

「 **离婚** **……。** 」

他后来看懂了弗拉基米尔没有说出口的唇语。

只是他不知道这么含蓄的问法是总统先生不想给他难堪，抑或是他们同病相怜（离婚）。

他的总统先生一向不是个心思细腻的人不是吗？

「也许吧！」发言人撇开头，看着会议室米白的门随口说道。情不知所起，落寞也不知所起。他只知道他最终是负了她。

「毕竟是我先做错的。」

佩斯科夫看着会议室的门被打开，自己家的总统向门口迎去，他鬼使神差地近似呢喃。

「一段婚姻总需要两个人来维持。」

「不能总是只有一个人在家的不是吗？」

弗拉基米尔的脚步顿了顿。

对他们而言，纵然万众仰望，可那眼前的高朋满座，终归是不及背后的那一个人。

没有人知道他们在离开镁光灯的那一剎那，又是甚么样的心情。

弗拉基米尔会对着空荡荡的卧室喟然一叹。

而他的新闻秘书——佩斯科夫会对着不一样的脸庞软语温存，却蓦地想起前两任的妻子。

他不后悔自己的万般错处，却深切地自责让家庭暴露在反对派攻击的炮火下。

在媒体前既强硬又无所畏惧的他，本质上又是如何的软弱与无能？他恨自己的软弱只能一再逃避，他恨自己的无能只能沉默以对。

发言人不会忘记，某一天他忐忑地将反对派攻击自己完全不清白的身家背景资料放到弗拉基米尔桌上时，联邦总统对着他叹了一口气。

新闻官讶异于平素严厉的老板，竟会对他露出歉疚的眼神。

还有那声近似于错觉的道歉。

「对不起。」

联邦总统只是对身边忠诚的下属无辜卷入反对派的恶意攻击感到歉疚。

新闻秘书泰然地耸耸肩：「反正这里就从没有人是无辜的。」他从很早就已经知道这个残忍的事实了。

（章鱼的渣男人设挺好写文的，外加他的数据颇全，可发挥空间大。）

（人嘛！总是不可能完美无缺的，越不完美的人故事越多，越像一个活生生而真实的「人」。）

（求红心蓝手评论三连）

By 非

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：  
> 1994年，章鱼（27岁）和第二任妻子（18岁）结婚。而他1994～1996年都在莫斯科（据说他是在这个时候认识拉夫罗夫的）。1990年，也就是他刚认识他第二任妻子（14岁）的时候，他是苏联使馆驻安卡拉的三秘——他出轨了大使的女儿，也就是他上司的女儿。 
> 
> 注2：  
> 章鱼当年就读莫斯科国立大学亚非关系学院（俄外交官大多毕业于此）时，曾经应召入伍（疑似是当克格勃或军事翻译），后因罹患肺炎退役。  
> 章鱼父亲是学阿拉伯语的，章鱼本来也要学阿拉伯语，不过因为分数关系只能读土耳其语。  
> 他毕业后本来要到一间外企公司当翻译（他大三就已经兼职），后来他被他爸强塞进外交部当外交官了。
> 
> 注3：  
> 「总理给出的评价不过是他个人的观点，而国家元首的表态是俄罗斯唯一的官方立场。」利比亚事件，虎熊意见不合公然吵架。（虎时任总理）  
> （有人解释说这句话是虎故意让佩斯科夫出来这样讲了，但本文因应情节需要，让虎事先不知情。）
> 
> 注4：  
> 章鱼的情史会曝光是反对派纳瓦尔尼（「不要叫他季玛」的制作者）的杰作，连带被曝光的还有章鱼几个子女的状况（被曝光的都不是那么好的一面）。


	12. 【隔离】章鱼三婚出轨记4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文时间线已经疯狂混乱到前后不可连贯了……。  
> 看看就好，大概都是各种虚构回忆向了。（说好的现在进行式……。）  
> 第一部分出轨记，第二部分章鱼对虎的回忆，第三部分是熊辞职前关于新闻秘书的插曲。

１

「卡佳……。」佩斯科夫拿着手机，双肘撑在自家阳台的栏杆上，小小声地讲着电话，「给你猜猜我昨天梦到甚么了？」

「梦见甚么了？」

「你猜。」新闻秘书的嘴角浅浅地弯了弯。

「嗯？我昨天晚上也作梦了。」

佩斯科夫有点好奇，「那你梦到甚么了？」也许这跟自己前妻为甚么会在法国时间一大早打电话给自己的原因有关。

电话那头，相隔几万里的女子垂下头，低低地说：「梦见你了。」

「梦见我了？」发言人有些哑然，「我在你梦里又当渣男了？」

「你本来就是渣男了。」

「啧！」好像也是。

「我梦见你跟我说爱我。」

「我梦见我们的事东窗事发。」

「你连着三四天不见人影那次？」

「嗯！」说起这事，佩斯科夫就有些不自在。

那天他的父亲从巴基斯坦飞到了安卡拉。

佩斯科夫的内心是震惊而且恐惧的。哪怕他深知外交官的圈子是封闭而且狭小的，没有什么事是可以永远被隐瞒的。

他们早就预见了有东窗事发的这一天不是吗？

他们甚至连说词都套好了。

年轻的外交官不可自抑地颤抖着手脚，却不得不极力掩饰自己内心奔腾而过的慌乱。

卡佳！接下来会发生甚么事？

为甚么我父亲会先找过来？

是我多想了吗？

佩斯科夫在内心不断地祈求是自己胡思乱想了。上帝！不，阿拉！父亲甚么都不知道的对吧？

谢尔盖．尼古拉耶维奇．佩斯科夫（章鱼父）并没有对儿子多说什么，哪怕他早就看出来，他一贯善于隐瞒某些事实的儿子有事欺瞒于他。

他只是有些怀疑自己把自己这个天性浪漫、不受控制的儿子强塞进世袭的外交官体系是否正确。

倘若没有他的同事告诉他这些端倪，一向没有甚么时间管教儿子的他大概也会一直被蒙在鼓里吧！

「爸……。」二十四岁的年轻外交官讷讷地跟在自己父亲的脚步后。

打算带儿子去找间餐厅吃饭，顺便好好谈一谈的谢尔盖．尼古拉耶维奇脚步顿了一下，他伸手揽过儿子的肩膀拍了拍，假作甚么事都不知道。

年轻的外交官与父母生活在一起的时间十分短暂，长年与祖母生活的他与自己的父亲并不怎么亲近。他一直无法好好面对自己的父亲。

这种亲情也许是复杂的。

尊敬中夹杂着畏惧，就像几十年后对小自己父亲四岁的老板那般复杂的态度。

佩斯科夫全程沉默着。

他拿着叉子戳着盘子里的食物，把不爱吃的组成物扒拉到一边，他根本不敢抬头看父亲，生怕一个眼神就露出马脚。

他的目光游离飘忽着，突然觉得这个世界那么的不真实。

就像他和卡佳的爱情一样，和一个十五岁的小女孩，恋爱的种子还在萌芽就随时会被扼杀在摇篮里。

可他是真的喜欢卡佳，喜欢和卡佳在一起的感觉啊！

年轻的外交官缓慢地咀嚼着食物，趁对面人离席时偷偷吸了吸鼻子。

他委屈得想哭。

「季玛！」

「不管怎样我都喜欢你的。」电话那头在法国的女子缓慢地说，「哪怕我不能原谅你，不能在与你一起度过余生，但……我还是爱你的。」

「卡佳……。」

「我喜欢你陪着我的感觉。」

「不管我们现在怎么样了，你都是我的丈夫，我们孩子的父亲。」

「你没有错，错得是这光怪陆离、利欲熏心的世界。」

二十年前安卡拉大使馆某个花园的角落里，女孩环住眼前高大的金发外交官的脖子，唇齿交缠间近似呢喃。

「我爱你，季玛！」

註：谢尔盖．尼古拉耶维奇．佩斯科夫（章鱼父）是在04年后是俄驻巴基斯坦大使，此前，他在亚非团结委员会工作，负责阿拉伯国家事务，文中为求情节，在1990年代即私设其为驻巴基斯坦大使。

／

2

「弗拉基米尔．弗拉基米罗维奇？」他是谁？佩斯科夫翻着桌上乱糟糟的活页夹，恰巧瞥见了那一个名字。

彼时的他尚且不知，这个人会在往后的几十年里成为他的顶头上司，而且还是一个严厉又难搞的机车老板，名列幕僚人员最讨厌的长官榜第一名。

不要问最受欢迎的那位是谁，当然是那位脾气温和，而且非常能体谅下属辛劳的联邦政府主席，他们亲爱的总理先生，与新闻秘书同名的那位。

佩斯科夫第一次知道弗拉基米尔这号人物，是在某一个下午的闲聊里。

那时候，一群使馆的秘书们各自捧着咖啡或茶，围在大办公室唯一的一个会客沙发区，你一言我一语地配着下午茶点心。

可想而知，这种时候所谈论的话题一般都不会那么正经，往往是各式各样的八卦。

众所皆知，这群离大人物们很近的工作人员们总有说不完似的小道消息，而他们也不吝于去讨论、嘲笑，抑或是去讽刺、揣度一个人。

年轻外交官记得那时候的自己趴在沙发的椅背上，跟风看着同事手里的资料。

圣彼得堡市的副市长，也不过是那副德行罢了。

「那什么诡异的衣着品味啊！」新闻官还记得自己当时嫌弃的表情和语气。

也就是这样糟糕的第一印象，佩斯科夫在自己家老板刚到叶利钦的总统办公厅当副局长时，很是唱衰加看不惯这个远在莫斯科的主官许久。

这个印象到弗拉基米尔离开总统办到联邦安全局，甚至是去当安全会议秘书和总理时都没有改观。

－

「甚么鬼东西？给他当翻译？」

「好吧！好吧！至少比给某酒鬼当三天翻译好多了。」

在与土耳其总统会谈的前几天，弗拉基米尔在自己办公厅的办公室外听到了这句话。

在第一次看见这个翻译时，弗拉基米尔也很是嫌弃地撇撇嘴，他有一种请外交部长换个翻译的冲动。

不过，联邦总统并没有这么做。

「好吧！」

「他是挺好的。」

佩斯科夫在当完翻译后，对把自己拉到一边的外交部长这么说。

「还行。」

弗拉基米尔干巴巴地评价刚刚的那位翻译。

这人是他肚子里的蛔虫是吧？

身为前特工的弗拉基米尔感到一阵毛骨悚然。

人们说，佩斯科夫是从那次的翻译工作开始在弗拉基米尔的办公厅飞黄腾达的。

佩斯科夫承认，这是一大一因素之一。

弗拉基米尔承认，这是惟一一个因素。

－

弗拉基米尔在某一个自己和新闻秘书都昏昏欲睡的会议中场休息，恶趣味地惊吓了这位一向胆大包天又胆小如鼠的发言人。

「甚么鬼东西？给他当翻译？」原谅弗拉基米尔也只是刚好想到有过这件事。

「甚么？」休息室的门口，新闻秘书手里抱着一迭文件，错愕地抬起头，有些不解地盯着自己老板。

佩斯科夫的鸡皮疙瘩都冒出来了。

不是吧！

开甚么玩笑。

老大怎么会知道这句话。

发言人打死都不会忘记自己曾经说过这句话。

佩斯科夫压低了声音问：「老大你刚刚说什么……？」

他瞥见了不远处来自税务局长探究的目光，暗自移动了脚步，挡住比自己小只的总统先生。

他不喜欢这个做作的税务局长。

「没甚么。」弗拉基米尔注意到了新闻秘书小动作，他对新闻秘书勾了勾手。

佩斯科夫低头凑到自己老板的肩膀上方。

「我说：『比给某酒鬼当三天翻译好多了。』」

新闻秘书的表情愣愣的，有些微妙，「老大你不要拿我寻开心……。」

「我乐意……。」

註：其实，章鱼最早被看重是因为给叶利钦当翻译，而他到总统办任职的时候恰逢虎上台。之后可能会写章鱼刚到总统办的事，还有格罗莫夫（虎第一任新闻秘书）。

／

3

（此处时间线开始分裂，之后可能会整理成另一篇文）

佩斯科夫疑惑地与季玛科娃擦肩而过，推开会议室的门。

坐在圆桌一侧的对外情报局长面色严肃：「德米特里．谢尔盖耶维奇。」

「谢尔盖．叶夫根尼耶维奇？谢尔盖．鲍里索维奇？谢尔盖．库茹盖托维奇？谢尔盖．维克托罗维奇？」新闻秘书有点错愕。

圆桌围坐着对外情报局长、总统特别代表、国防部长，还有那位与自己最熟捻的外交部长。「你们……有甚么事吗？」

「没甚么，只是问你一些事。」

佩斯科夫有点不解地看着眼前翻着一迭资料活像要审问犯人的对外情报局长。

搞什么东西？最近办公厅有发生什么事吗？

没听说啊！

「你老实交代就是了。」总统特别代表冷冰冰地命令。

半小时后。

新闻秘书一身冷汗呆愣愣地抱着一迭自己刚刚准备要送去给总统的文件走出会议室，背靠着刚刚阖上的大门，长舒了口气。

这简直是在做地毯式的近况调查。

他有些犹豫不决。也不太理解这几位高官何必纡尊降贵来近似地毯式地盘问一个新闻秘书。

想知道老板的近况，直接去问贴身安保能得到的信息不是更多？

「那是因为除了小熊，你是最了解总统的人之一。」等在走廊转角的季玛科娃踩着高跟鞋，双臂环胸凉凉地说。

「北方鲨鱼也很了解不是吗？」佩斯科夫想起刚才全程不怎么吭声的总统特别代表。

季玛科娃耸耸肩，「谁知道。」

虽然那几位交代不能让总统知道，可是身为总统先生的新闻秘书，佩斯科夫还是犹豫了一下。

在受过专业训练的克格勃面前，佩斯科夫一向是一个面部微表情丰富的人。

他深知自己瞒不过总统。

他晃进洗手间洗了把脸，明亮的灯光衬得镜子里发言人的脸有些惨白，水湿淋淋地滑过脸颊、下巴，滴落在大理石的洗手台面上。

他承认自己常常欺瞒总统，可那都是一些微不足道的小事。现在的他不想瞒骗，也不敢瞒骗。

－

弗拉基米尔翻着几分文件，手上的笔被转了几圈后扔到一旁。他喟然叹了口气。抬头，看向那位不似往常离去的新闻秘书。「你想说甚么？」

终于知道要坦白从宽了吗？弗拉基米尔嘲讽似地笑了笑。他的新闻秘书有时候总喜欢遮遮掩掩的，比起他的前任格罗莫夫不那么的诚实，却也胆大许多。

弗拉基米尔承认，自己是打从心底对这位新闻秘书满意的，哪怕他总是对着对方又威胁又恐吓又斥骂的。

「佩斯科夫？」

「你说话啊！德米特里。」

弗拉基米尔通常直呼发言人的姓，不常叫名字，更是几乎不曾叫过小名。不过，当他心情好的时候，通常也会对犯错的发言人多一些容忍，例如现在磨磨蹭蹭的佩斯科夫。

「就是……。」

「就是甚么？」

佩斯科夫搓了搓手，「刚刚……有人找我问了一些事。」

「嗯？」

「他们想打探总理的事。」

弗拉基米尔挑了挑眉，把签好名的文件摆到一旁，「季玛的事有甚么好打探的。」

「老大！你能老实回答我一个问题吗？」

「甚么问题？」

「您是不是想换总理？」佩斯科夫知道自己不应该问的，幕僚的最大禁忌不就是打探老板不想让别人知道的事吗？可他已经憋不住自己的疑惑了。

偶尔犯个错应该也不会怎么样吧？

只是偶尔，偶尔窥探一下老大的内心。

「您要是不想回答就算了。」弗拉基米尔的眼神有点恐怖。恐怖得让新闻秘书担心自己会不会下一秒就从这个世界上消失。

「是又怎么样？」联邦的总统先生松口了。

听到自己的猜测被证实，新闻秘书几乎是脱口而出：「我讨厌那个人。」

「你又知道那个人是谁了？」

「不是那个税务局长吗？」佩斯科夫小小声地嗫嚅着，他不确定，却也有点肯定。媒体们可说他是最了解总统的人之一呢！

「嗯？你确定？」

「我肯定。」发言人用力地点点头。

弗拉基米尔无奈摆摆手，他可不想承认，不过也很难否定：「你出去吧！」新闻秘书果然是自己肚子里的蛔虫。

原来，连北方鲨鱼和纳雷什金他们都察觉了自己和小熊的不寻常了吗？

「等等！」

「还有甚么事吗老大？」新闻秘书停下自己按门把的手。

「他们知道是谁吗？」

「他们是谁？」装傻，谁让老大你刚刚也装傻。

弗拉基米尔目露凶光，「别让我不耐烦。」

「不知道。」我怂，新闻秘书哀叹地招供。

「真的不知道？」

「真的。」那群高官们不会知道你考虑的人选是税务局长的。

身为一个致力于营造总统形象的新闻秘书，佩斯科夫必须诚实地说，他讨厌那位对自我形象近乎于痴迷般塑造的税务局长，当然，那些台面下的肮脏小手段是可以很容易地欺骗过媒体、民众，还有自己眼前的这一位老板。

舆论的力量无所不能。

政治在某方面无非就是比较谁更会操弄媒体和塑造形象罢了。

这不也就是新闻秘书存在的最大因素吗？

他蓦地想起离婚了的妻子接受媒体采访时所说的那段话：「他所做的一切仅基于他们的利益。」

「我肯定知道：如果您需要牺牲某些东西，包括工作，他会做的。而且，在我看来，季玛现在花了更多的时间与男生在一起：他在任何空闲时间到达，都陪着他。季马……我爱他，我知道他爱我。」

从政客、媒体、新闻官嘴里说出来的话语果然是这个世界上最可笑的事物。

从来不可相信。

註：此时的鹦鹉姊姊已经不是总理新闻秘书，所以她其实不应该出现的。

註：米米他……痴迷于营造自己的形象，从当上税务局长开始。（前几天在俄网上吃的瓜。）

米米：钦钦！你看这张照片里的我好不好看啊？

钦钦：好看！好看！只要是米米都好看。

钦钦：我的米米最好看了呢！

米米：钦钦你也好看啊！

米米：我们那么般配。

钦钦：是啊！是啊！我们最般配了。

钦钦：（……我可不像你有颗反光的大脑门。）

（钦钦米米这两个真的专门模糊全文焦点的。）

BY 非


	13. 【隔离】罚款

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写这篇文的时候竟然被一个字一个字视奸……。  
> 久没有写新闻梗了，更一发。（此处应 @请叫我Putina 。）  
> 之后继续三婚渣男出轨记。

二零二零年六月二十五日，胜利日阅兵的隔天上午，修仙案公投开始的第一天，俄罗斯联邦的前总统、前总理，现任的安全会议副主席站在一个人高的试衣镜前，傻怔怔地看着镜子里的自己。

镜子里的男人脸型稍长，不算胖，只是双颊上有一些嫩肉，原本显眼的眼袋因为几个月来良好的休息而不在显眼，茸茸的棕发服贴在鬓角。

男人略有薄茧的手抚过脖颈上的白衬衫领、和西装颜色对比起来过于明亮的亮蓝色窄版领带，一直到冰冷的金属皮袋扣上。他突然有一种把深色西装换成衣柜角落里，那件他只穿过一次就再也没有碰过的明蓝色西装。

那时候的自己还意气风发，还不可一世，连笑都是不加掩饰的明媚，不比如今……。

如今连出门都需要粉底来遮掩自己年龄的增长。

「瓦洛佳！这样好看吗？」男人对着空气讷讷地发问。

「你一定会说好看的。」

「对吧？」

「瓦洛佳？」

「听说，你现在不让总统和总理共乘一架飞机了？」

「真的是因为安全因素吗？」

男人笑了笑，恍惚想起以前，那群以新闻秘书为首的幕僚们前仆后继地游说他们的总统先生，不要与总理共乘一架飞机的旧事。北方鲨鱼甚至扬言，要将他们其中一个挡在飞机舱门外，而纳雷什金则毒舌地说：「出了事也刚好一起化成灰。」帕特鲁舍夫则表示，「这未免也太便宜他们了。」

总之幕僚和官员们无所不用其极。

不过，现在也无所谓了。彼时无动于衷、冥顽不灵的总统先生总归是开窍了，管他是为了安全还是什么。

漂亮的提线木偶扯了扯嘴角试图强颜欢笑，低头去扣西装上收腰的双排扣。

「季玛！不要胡思乱想。」一个温热的气息打在耳畔，德米特里被拉进一个强而有力的怀抱，抱着他的人似乎是想要给他安全感，轻轻地拍着他的手，将两颗头紧紧地贴在一起。

「瓦洛佳！」

「你怎么还在？」德米特里徒劳地挣扎。

「季玛乖，别挣，没事儿。」弗拉基米尔小心地摸了摸德米特里的柔软的头发。

将自己的前总理转向自己，弗拉基米尔从旁边的绒布盒子中取出那枚淡金属色泽的勋章，一如昨日，郑重地别在德米特里的衣领上，对齐了位置。

他神色严肃，盯着眼前人澄绿的瞳孔，一字一顿：「你是我们最好的总理。」你值得我对你的所有的好。

所以我可以为你修仙，清零任期，加强卸任总统的豁免权等等，只要是对你有力，我都可以双手奉上。

哪怕和你同乘一架飞机，机毁人亡，那也是幸福的

「难道你觉得我不可信？」弗拉基米尔笑着调侃，手指轻飘飘地装作无意，拂过德米特里的耳垂。

「痒。」

「嗯？」

德米特里垂着手，任着眼前的总统先生替自己整理衣服，弗拉基米尔的指腹总是有意无意地划过自己暴露的皮肤。

他原本以为他的总统先生已经乘上专车，准备要回去新奥加廖沃或克里姆林宫了，没想到这位连续留宿在戈尔基两夜的总统先生还没有离开。

估计，佩斯科夫又要应付媒体了。

德米特里叹了口气：「你就不怕待那么久……被媒体发现？」

哪怕那些媒体明知道不可以太过探究总统总理的隐私，但这就像是亚当夏娃对伊甸园的禁果一样无能为力。人，都是猎奇的，按照新闻秘书的说法，媒体更是如此。

「被发现就发现。」弗拉基米尔很没有诚意地补充，「还有佩斯科夫的。」

看着弗拉基米尔不安分的手，德米特里又忍不住皱了皱眉，「瓦洛佳！拿开你的手。」好痒。

「好啦！不闹你了。」

「你也知道你是在闹我。」

「离媒体远一点。」弗拉基米尔一边温柔地替德米特里将西服掖整，一边唠唠叨叨地交代，「别跟人太接近。」

「至少不能像我们俩现在这么近。」

「我们？现在？我亲爱的总统先生，您在开玩笑吗？」

「我很认真。」像宣誓就职一样认真。

「阁下！我当然知道您是认真的。」可我们两个都快要靠到一起了，「难道您觉得除了您，有什么人可以靠我那么近吗？」

在没有严丝合缝关上的房间门口，刚要抬手敲门的新闻秘书顿了一下，「嗯？贝鲁斯科尼？」

原谅不小心听了一耳的发言人，他瞬间联想到那位手总是不知道要安分摆好的意大利前总理。

佩斯科夫有点可惜，身为一个嘴贱不怕人抽的新闻发言人，自己竟然没有胆子推门进去，公布这个乍听之下十分「正确」的解答。

（ [@1234567嘻嘻](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=815216256) ～～你的意大利议员梗呢？）

／

冷气不冷不热地送着风，车轮压在马路上，噪音穿透隔音良好的防弹车，而车里被黑色的挡版隔开了前后，前座是驾驶和安保人员，空荡荡的后座只坐着两个人。

加长防弹车的后座一般设有四个位置，面对面，宽敞而舒适，良好的驾驶和避震设计完全可以排除一切颠簸的不适，适合休息，也适合在精确到以「分」为单位的日程规划里讨论公务，微调发言稿，甚至是说些悄悄话。

只是，现在车里没有惯常咬耳朵的对象，而弗拉基米尔也不想动脑思考。

得益于此，坐在总统专车上的新闻秘书可以忍着笑，三番两次地偷瞥那位坐在自己斜对角，对着窗外飞逝的景色放空的总统先生。

身为一早被迫去催促总统先生与前总理先生出门的可怜虫，喔不！幸运儿，他十分荣幸地耳闻了两位上司间的相互调侃。

他能怎么办？不能说出口的新闻秘书只能憋笑憋出满腹内伤。

不过，在这位发言人憋出内伤前，经验丰富的前克格勃已经无言透顶，「你要笑就笑吧！」

「这可是您自己说的喔！」新闻官的笑慢慢扬起来，却还不放心地求证，「到时候可不要恼羞成怒。」

新闻官很多时候还是想不通老板的，例如不辞辛劳地在戈尔基和新奥加廖沃来回奔波这样的举动，例如大费周章地出台几千条的修改草案，在杜马通过后还要全民公投。

虽然他可以解释为老板是试图想要讨好某人，和获取更高的正当性，不过，这都是多此一举没有必要不是吗？

前总理先生早就是总统先生的了。

在戈尔基留宿到底是为了讨好某位前总理先生？还是单纯的因为留恋、增进感情？

佩斯科夫惋惜现在没有以前那位美女发言人充当情感专家，让他咨询一下两位上司究竟是在玩什么花样。

生性浪漫且多情的发言人由衷地认为，感情上的事，自己老板玩起来比自己高明多了。

「老板！您晚上还来吗？」

「您晚上要是还来，可以提早放我下班吗？」

「我已经好几天没有跟老婆一起吃过晚餐了。」

「老大我求求你了老大～～。」

「老大老大，你来不？」

这位声音越加谄媚的发言人遭受到了自己家老板不近人情的凶恶对待：

「闭嘴。」

「要不然你就给我滚下车。」

／

（版本１）

总统办公厅主任安东推开自己副手的小办公室门，探进圆滚滚的脑袋，「德米特里，替我送一份文件。」

身为总统办公厅副主任兼新闻秘书的德米特里两双手十只手指头正飞快地在计算机键盘上游走，他忙得连头都没空抬起来看上司一眼。

更正确来说，他专心一志到连上司的话都没有听到。

「德米特里？」

「德米特里．谢尔盖耶维奇？」

「佩斯科夫！」安东抬高了音量。

发言人一直到按下发送键后，才彷佛是开启了听觉的开关，整个人激灵了一下，才回过神来，「甚么事？」

「帮我送东西。」

「啊啊啊！放着，我待会去。」

达到目的的办公厅主任压根儿就没发现，自己的下属现在正在假公济私地和上午去投票的某人聊天。

新闻秘书可是有着看热闹不嫌事大的恶劣本性呢！只要热闹不要烧到自己身上。

十分钟后，他屁颠屁颠地推开了总统的办公室门。

有鉴于现在俄罗斯境内的疫情还不是控制得十分妥当，身为联邦的最高权力者，总统先生左近的消毒工作和安全控管一直麻烦不已，这也导致了不少日常檔和工作的传递与处理受到了十分严重的影响。

为此，能接近总统的人不多。

而在人手的严重缺乏之下，身为确诊后病愈，已经带有抗体的新闻秘书自然成了信息交流的最佳选择。

总统办的公文传送很理所当然地落到了新闻官头上。

「这是紧急的文件。」新闻官垂首，将檔一本一本地按照急迫性分类摆在大办公桌上。

他偷偷觑了一眼总统的神情。

很好，心情应该不至于太差。

佩斯科夫递上自己的平板，平板画面正停留在聊天窗口上，「这是副主席先生要我转达给您的讯息。」

弗拉基米尔接过平板研究了许久，依然不明究里地抬头问新闻秘书，「这是甚么？」

保持淡定！淡定！我要冷静，佩斯科夫在心里默念着。他露出一个平常用于应付媒体的平和笑容，语气平淡，而且冷静沉稳：「罚单！」

「甚么？」

「根据莫斯科市现在的防疫法规，在公共场所未配戴口罩、手套，保持一定距离，依法最高可以处以四千卢布的罚款。」

「你说甚么？」

「根据莫斯科市现在的防疫法规，在公共场所未配戴口罩、手套，保持一定距离，依法最高可以处以四千卢布的罚款。」新闻官的话语一气磕成，没有一点停顿和喘息，「梅德韦杰夫先生在参加修仙公投时，没有配戴口罩、手套，因此被处以最高四千卢布的罚款。」

「有鉴于去投票是阁下您的要求，所以他请您代为支付这笔罚款。」

「还有，下面的购物账单是一并向您请求的精神抚慰金的部分。」

「以上，一共是两万卢布，梅德韦杰夫先生请您将所有金额一起转账到他的银行账户。」

我快憋不住笑了。发言人一本正经地紧盯着自己老板的表情，在心里无限次的吶喊。

而那位英明一世的总统先生还在被一连串的语言砸得无法组织逻辑的处境当中，「……。」

「两万卢布，付钱吧先生！」

「为自己爱人的消费买单是身为一个合格男士的义务。」虽然我从来不这么做，因为我老婆是奥运冠军，比我有钱得多，「您应该庆幸只有两万卢布。」

「喔对了阁下！副主席先生还委托我转告您，您必须先付清了这部分的款项，今晚才可以踏入戈尔基的大门。」

「……。」

俄罗斯总统那没有几根的稀疏金发在没有风的办公室中凌乱了。

「我合理怀疑这是趁火打劫、无理取闹……。」

「就算是那样，您也应该照做不误。」那位三婚的情圣终于忍不住笑了出声。

／

（版本２）

「哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

总统办公厅，以办公厅主任安东为首的几个人莫名其妙地转头看向新闻秘书的办公室，未掩实的门传出一连串不加掩饰的夸张笑声，还伴随着几个他们听不懂的词语。

「我t／m的，这谁这么有才啊？」

佩斯科夫看着计算机屏幕里的新闻条目，拍着桌子憋不住笑，连眼泪都给笑了出来，「我就不信有人敢。」

恰好在走廊和同僚讨论事务，满脸莫名的办公厅主任搁下手中的档，青筋有些不受控地跳动，嘴角可疑地抽搐着，他推开自己副手的办公室门，「德米特里你干什么呢？」

「哈哈哈哈哈！安东你来看，笑死我了哈哈哈哈哈哈。」

「竟然有媒体说小熊去投票没带口罩手套要罚款哈哈哈哈哈哈！」 

「最高四千卢布。」 

「到底有谁敢啊哈哈哈哈哈！」

发言人笑的上气不接下气，「他们倒是赶紧罚啊！」

「罚了才好叫老大去给小熊缴罚单哈哈哈哈哈！」

不大的办公室里回荡着只穿着白色衬衣的新闻秘书肆无忌惮的笑声，他浑然没有察觉办公厅主任不妙的表情。

「德米特里，乐极生悲说得一定是你。」

总统先生从自己秘书的办公室门口晃了过去，「那就是你这个发言人没有好好对外解释的问题了。」

「好好写检讨书吧！」

「蠢货。」

「他要是被罚了你也不会好过。」

（其实就是身为文具控的我又被烧到想剁手了，所以让熊总先剁为快。）

（熊总没有被罚款，没有被罚款，没有被罚款。很重要所以说三次。）

BY 非


	14. 【隔离】海军日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海军日阅兵，好无聊喔！不好玩。

涅瓦河畔人声顶沸，河面上停放着大大小小的船舶。

弗拉基米尔瞇着眼，翻动着演讲台上的大字讲稿。

阳光毒辣。

他试图抬高音量，让咬字更狠厉一些，「乌拉！」

「乌拉！」

「乌拉！」

「乌拉！」

三呼的声音似乎比上个月底胜利日的阅兵小了许多，就连人员规模都少了大半。

克制着自己回头的冲动，弗拉基米尔阖上讲稿，他知道，背后没有那个他想看到的人。

高朋满座，也可以说是清冷至极。

当初跟着自己走出这座城市的人们都还在，可却没有任何一个跟着他一起回来。

人们把他们划分成「圣彼得堡帮」，而圣彼得堡帮又可以分成「强硬派」和「自由派」。他们相互倾轧，来来往往地彼此争权打压，试图多把持这个国家一点。

礼炮声接二连三地响起，尘土飞扬。

偏过头去听国防部长说的话，弗拉基米尔突然觉得有些意兴阑珊。阳光照得他睁不开眼，两层的西服硬生生憋出了汗。

看着眼前的波光粼粼，弗拉基米尔蓦地想起几十年前在斯穆尔尼宫里，和德米特里隔着玻璃窗一起看的风景。

比在斯穆尔尼宫更早之前，还是初出茅庐的他会跟好友一起，在涅瓦河畔相互追逐嬉戏。他们三五成群，拎着公文包互相吐槽。

在更久远之前，涅瓦河给他的印象是冰冷而沉寂的。苏联时代的冬天太过严寒，过短的白日让人看不见希望。

他们都喜欢涅瓦河，可他们再没有一起走过那条熟悉的河畔小道。

不管是跟德米特里，还是伊万诺夫、纳雷什金、库德林、谢钦，又或者是自己一个人。

也许高处不胜寒就是这种感觉。

就连昏天暗地一团混乱的斯穆尔尼都突然变得值得回忆了。

冬天的圣彼得堡夜长昼短，离开了室内就是无止尽的冰雪与寒冷。

德米特里端着现磨的咖啡走进副市长办公室。

关上门的那一刻，外面政府雇员们吵吵嚷嚷的争执声短暂地被区隔开来。

弗拉基米尔不用抬头都知道进来的人是谁。

两个白瓷杯被搁在了桌上。

「他们还在吵架。」德米特里叹了口气。

弗拉基米尔不意外地端过咖啡啜饮，「他们能斤斤计较到每一个进出口价格的小数点。」

俄罗斯太穷了。可弗拉基米尔不想打击眼前这位象牙塔里的小教授，「等我们有钱了，能做的事才会更多。」

哪怕他们首要之急是解决圣彼得堡市的供暖，但这也不妨碍他们做梦，还有外面那群掌管对外关系的学者们的唇枪舌战。

「你说他们谁会吵赢呢？」德米特里弯起眉眼，亮晶晶的眼底盛满笑意。他轻轻扒拉过弗拉基米尔手底下的文件，努力辨识那些龙飞凤舞的圈圈圆圆。

如果是我的学生，恐怕就要重交一份作业了。德米特里在心底暗自打趣，不过他也没有说出口的意思。

就不要打击坏学生的代表弗拉基米尔了。

纯黑的咖啡泛着酸味和苦涩，虽然香气四溢，不过尝起来就是拙劣的难咽味道。

弗拉基米尔不着痕迹地深吸了口气缓缓吐出，他在心里警告自己不要吐槽小教授的手艺。

不要评论咖啡。

对了，刚刚德米特里问什么来着？

「我觉得还是库德林。」

「你对他还真是盲目的自信。」

「他比较凶。」

「胜利的应该是真理。」执着于真实，德米特里一如既往。

「可单纯只有真理是得不到响应的。」弗拉基米尔捏了捏眉心，「你不可能和商人们说良心。」

「良心只是留给自己的。」

「更何况他们的主张都很好，没有对错。」

「那你也不可能全部都采用。」小教授撇撇嘴，往咖啡里丢了一块方糖。

「所以我才说库德林会赢。」

「就仅仅是因为他比较凶悍？」

「那是因为他比较现实。」

「经济也好、政治也好，总是容不下太多做梦的人。」抱有太多的梦想和期待可不好。

弗拉基米尔凝视着眼前的年轻顾问。

是不是有一天，这个年轻人眼底的光彩也会像他们一样，那团熊熊的火花越来越小，越来越脆弱，到最后只剩下一堆风吹即散的余烬，再也重燃不起当年的热血。

充当提神饮料的咖啡被一饮而尽，浅褐色的咖啡渍凝固在杯底。弗拉基米尔在窗台边放下见底的瓷杯，他对年轻人招招手，指向结冰的河面，「季玛！你看。」

从办公室的大玻璃窗看下去，百废待兴的城市静悄悄的，昏黄的灯光如水流长龙般铺开。

窗户被轻轻推开一角，掺着冰渣的碎雪伴着寒风窜进办公室，沾黏在副市长先生黑色的西服上，又被温暖的暖气给化开。

锁着眉，弗拉基米尔看向更远的地方，离开城市，冰天雪地荒芜一片的郊外。

「那儿的供暖正摇摇欲坠。」因为熬夜而沙哑的嗓音里疲惫浓得化也化不开。

他们看着眼前的风景久久地沉默，好像可以和身边的人一起站到地老天荒。

如果没有被打扰。

身后的办公室门被敲开，副市长和顾问同时回头，一个金棕色头发、蓝眼睛的人靠在门板上，扬了扬手里的文件，「我吵赢了。」

「我们那位短视近利、过于势利的顽固主任输了。」男人笑着偏偏头，「猜错了吧？」

「我们亲爱的弗拉基米尔．弗拉基米罗维奇同志，最为猜输的惩罚，就决定是你送我们车坏了的可爱小教授回家了。」

男人的笑容很干净，也很克制，他无视了一边的弗拉基米尔，侧身像小教授挥挥手，「晚安。」

「好梦。」德米特里抿着唇，不让尖尖的小虎牙露出来。

办公室灯被关上的那一刻，他又回身看了窗外的景色一眼。

脱下被汗水浸湿的西服，弗拉基米尔钻进车子里，同时吩咐了司机，「绕过去斯穆尔尼看看。」

「老大你回家吗？」擅长察言观色的新闻秘书低头弯腰，压低了声音语速飞快，「可以也让他们顺路绕过去看看。」

回家？回自己以前的小屋子吗？愣了一下，弗拉基米尔神色淡漠地看着窗外飞驰而过的街坊，「看什么看？看一堆灰尘和破家具？」

是不是到最后，过去觉得温暖快乐的亲情、友谊、家庭都会分崩离析，谁都再也回不到过去。

至少，德米特里再也不会和自己两个人偷偷躲在乱七八糟的办公室里猜测幕僚们吵架的输赢。

再也没有人会成群结队地跑来自己家里凑热闹蹭吃蹭喝，再也没有人会陪着自己走在涅瓦河畔的小路。

联邦总统的车队一路无阻地驶过环河的公路。

也没有人会在难得准时的下班时间和自己缩在小汽车里咒骂城市拥堵的交通了。

都过去了。

也再也回不去了。

斯穆尔尼和涅瓦河在视野里慢慢缩小，渐渐模糊。飞机巨大的轰鸣声掩盖了只有走在河畔才能听到的水波声。

失去了很多，弗拉基米尔并不后悔，可是偶然看到昔日勾肩搭背无话不谈的好友们一个个带着疏离和敬畏的眼神，无所不能的男人无来由地觉得困倦。

忘了吧！想那么多干甚么呢？弗拉基米尔在心底告诉自己。

BY 非

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 库德林和纳雷什金曾先后任圣彼得堡市政厅经济与金融委员会主席。
> 
> 每更一猜：   
> 一个金棕色头发、蓝眼睛的人靠在门板上，扬了扬手里的文件。  
> 这个人是谁？


	15. 【隔离】章鱼三婚出轨记──番外1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线倒回14年五月底六月初。  
> 超级久没有更章鱼了啊！（为甚么每一篇草稿都给我黑历史的感觉）  
> OOC我的错，父子向无力预警！

穿着白色的干净衬衫，佩斯科夫闭着眼，仰头靠在浅色的软沙发椅背上。他腿上放着的笔记本计算机散发着莹莹的幽光，在漆黑一片的客厅里与落地窗外的灯火辉煌交相呼应。

电视里播放着前几天阅兵的画面，计算机上克宫的官网也是阅兵的录像。新闻秘书长长地舒了口气，伸手去端茶几上盛满冰块，渗着细密小水珠的透明玻璃杯。

他将玻璃杯凑到嘴边，呆愣了一下，又默默地将水杯放回原味。

「不要老是喝冰的。」

那个严厉的声音彷佛还回荡在耳边。

「要说几次你才会记得。」

「咳！咳！咳！」新闻秘书掩住口，将计算机搁到一边，弯下腰来剧烈地咳了起来，「咳！咳！」

也许只是感冒了，觉得有点寒意的新闻秘书单纯地想。

他计划着明天上班前顺路去药局买一盒感冒药。

「咳！咳！咳！」

按着胸，他有点难受地拧起眉，大口大口地喘起气。

看来，这不是感冒药可以解决的问题了。

「呼哧！」

佩斯科夫颤抖着手去揭开公文包的暗扣。

他摸索着长年随身的备用药品，注意力却被扯落的、橘黑色条纹夹杂的圣乔治丝带给吸引了。

那是他几天前随手别上的。

本来说好了要送给因为身体不适，而不能去看阅兵的人。

不过，现在也送不了了。

「咳！咳！」他费力地将药物干咽下去，化学制品熟悉的苦涩让他差点将药又吐了出来。

他没有该死的、甜腻的糖来缓解那份苦涩。

「别吐出来。」

「乖乖吞下去。」

在他的记忆里，有一个男人会偶尔地出现，有别于祖母的惊惶，男人总是把他揽进怀里，轻轻地拍着他的背，哄着他把苦涩的、难吃的药给吞下去，并着会将药物表层微微化开的温水。

男人会在他把药吞下去之后，撕开七彩玻璃纸包装的糖果，宠溺地喂给他。把他当成一个易碎的玻璃娃娃，捧着不敢轻易撒手。

那个怀抱有些温暖，有些令人安心，但只会偶尔出现。

就像梦境一样虚幻不真实。

在他的记忆里，男人大多数时候都还是板着脸难以亲近的摸样。

他每次背着硕大的书包，在学校放学后打开家门，看见男人都想装作没有看见，转身夺门而出，跑出去尽可能地野到不得不回家。

当然，也只是想想而已。

他可不敢。

「爸！」他的声音吶吶地，宛若蚊蝇震翅那般微弱，「你什么时候回来的？」

「刚刚。」

「喔！」他闭上眼，脑门上挂着冷汗，懒得睁眼去看那个风尘仆仆的男人。他只觉得全身酸软的不像是自己的，肺像快要炸掉一样，连呼吸都疼。

疼得他难受。

难受地去扯男人的西装袖子。

男人坐到床边，揽着他哄，「没事了。」

明明就有事。

「没事了。」

「我以为我要死了。」他感觉到抱着自己的伟岸身躯几不可察地僵了一下。他扯起一个勉强地笑，想要安慰地蹭了蹭男人，「不过现在还活得好好的。」

「你嘴里的祸害可没那么容易死。」死了你恐怕也会是最后一个知道的人。

他跟自己父亲全身上下几乎没甚么相似的地方，至少先天上没有。

虽然他挺满意身高一百八十几的自己靠着矮胖父亲的舒服感觉。

男人悬了几天的心终于落地，揉了揉儿子毛绒绒的金色脑袋，「你这个小没良心的。」

「太有良心就太对不起你这个冷血的老爸了。」总是丢着儿子一消失就是好几个月。平常不闻不问，回来就凶得要死，除了每个月固定寄来的钱，就好像不存在一样。

他不知道什么时候不是那么怕这个男人了，也许是当他某一天意外发现，这个男人除了对自己骂咧咧无比嫌弃之外，也拿自己一点办法也没有，「其实你可以不用给我的。」

「我自己会有。」

「给了我也用不着。」

佩斯科夫半闭着的视线看见自家缺乏情商的老爸在公文包里翻找着信封袋的举动有些无奈，「人家之前明明说过的。」

「与其给我寄钱，你倒不如把那些钱拿来买飞机票。」

「放心，我是当土耳其语翻译，没有拿我那个被你说上不了台面丢人现眼的阿拉伯语去挣钱。」

「你还知道丢人现眼。」

「还不是你说的。」

「哼！」让你不省心。老佩斯科夫压根儿不能理解，为什么自己几个月前在儿子字迹潦草的信里听说儿子被部队征召，前几天却接到同事火急火燎的越洋电话，说是自己儿子得了肺炎，躺在医院里。

他把这些归咎于儿子不好好照顾自己。

「得了吧！」你只会那样说。他儿子毫不留情地吐槽。

「臭小子，说几次了，让你少喝一点冰的。」

「又抽烟。」

「说过几次了……。」

「不要熬夜。」

「不要睡在沙发上。」

吵死了，臭老头……。

越老越啰唆……。

佩斯科夫有些蒙地从沙发上坐了起来，舒展着因为睡姿不良而酸痛的肩颈，呆愣愣地盯着落地窗外投射进来的太阳光几秒。

等等。

现在是？

我去。

佩斯科夫霍地站了起来，扒拉着自己乱糟糟的头发，「老爸你为什么不叫我……？」

新闻秘书压了一夜的腿一阵酸麻，「碰！」他狼狈地摔倒在地上，脑袋狠狠地往桌角磕了下去。

「嘶！」

「疼死了。」

佩斯科夫习惯性地飙出一连串涵盖着数种不同语言的不文明用语。

「臭老头，竟然不叫我。」

他愤愤地骂着。

却在眼光瞥到脚边跌落地上的圣乔治丝带僵了一下。

「我忘了你不在了……。」

佩斯科夫恹恹地跌坐回沙发上，扒拉过手机，「喂？我是佩斯科夫，我今天请假。」

没有去上班的新闻官拎过计算机，打开购物网站，键入了几个关键词，随便浏览了几页，对着一个色彩斑斓的食品介绍按下的订购。

在土耳其待过好多年的他迷恋那个东方异国，裹满晶莹糖粒的甜腻软糖。

痴迷到他回莫斯科时都会买上许多，多到自己家爱管东东西的父亲将整罐软糖藏了起来，就像小时候把不让他碰的东西放到高处一般，不给自己多吃。

学乖的叛逆小孩后来长得比自己父亲还要高上许多，换他把不让父亲拿走的东西放在高处。

「人家才不是蚂蚁。」佩斯科夫对着计算机屏幕不满地嘟嚷，只是药太苦了。

他晃进厨房，从冰箱里捞出没吃完的椰枣，一股脑地塞了几颗进嘴里。

大部分的外／交官都会爱上自己曾经待过的土地的某些部分，就像他和他的父亲一样。

哪怕他们最爱的还是莫斯科里一个叫「家」的地方。

／

「佩斯科夫？你的额头怎么了？」联邦总／统疑惑地看着来给自己送文件的新闻秘书，「撞到了？」

「嗯！」不小心撞到。

－

「德米特里！你昨天怎么请假？」同为新闻秘书的白宫同僚兴师问罪，却在看到他的那一刻愣了一下，「喔！我知道了。」

「你好好保重……别撞傻了。」

真是够了娜塔莉娅，佩斯科夫拨了拨头发，试图让额角肿痛的瘀青不那么明显。

－

「德米特里？」到克里姆林来向总统汇报工作的外／交部长在和新闻秘书擦肩而过后又倒了回来，「你怎么了。」

拉夫罗夫有些错愕地凑上前去，扳着发言人的肩，拿下自己的近视眼镜，「你怎么撞的呢？」

「不小心。」佩斯科夫煞笑着，又拨了拨头发，「没事。」

拉夫罗夫拍了拍发言人的肩，决定不揭穿发言人除了明显的额角外，泛着浅浅红色的眼。

事实证明，外／交部长的观察比身为克格勃出身的总／统仔细许多。

－

媒体们这几天都在传，克宫的新闻秘书最近有点自恋，时不时就拨几下自己耀眼的金发。

弗拉基米尔在看到这篇报导后非常没有良心地笑了，顺便以有损总／统办公厅工作形象的牵强理由，让新闻秘书交上一篇几千字的检讨书，当然，是针对这个事件的。

「希望我们亲爱的德米特里‧谢尔盖耶维奇同志不要拿你那些存稿，或是过去交上来过的，还有网络自动生成的检讨书来糊弄我。」

「我可还记得你前几天无故上班迟到，最后请了假的事情……。」

威胁，你这是赤裸裸地威胁，佩斯科夫敢怒不敢言，幽怨地看着自己家老板，鬼使神差地吐了一句：「你们这些七老八老的家伙怎么总是这么麻烦呢！」

「问题一大堆，怪麻烦的。」

「佩斯科夫……你又活腻了吗？」

才没有呢！哼！

BY 非

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 日常不想写注释……  
> 章鱼曾经被克格勃的相关单位征召过，因为肺炎退伍。  
> 章鱼父亲病逝于胜利日阅兵前夕。（那甚么，章鱼的父亲年纪只比虎大几岁，跟猩猩差不了多少。）
> 
> （要死，隔离就是妥妥的黑历史即视感啊！）


	16. 【生贺】蓝莓蛋糕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于，这次的贺文没有迟到，还提早了。  
> 熊熊生日快乐！！

戈尔基九号的书房垂着暖黄光线的漂亮吊灯，金色的双头鹰徽章停驻在高高的橡木装潢壁上，三色的国旗飘起一个小角。

书桌前的人低着头，消瘦许多的脸颊绷得死紧，眼袋和黑眼圈对着过量的咖啡因叫嚣。

星空般深蓝的钢笔被轻轻搁到了桌上。德米特里仰头闭上眼，连日的操劳使他狼狈，酸涩的眼睛几乎要睁不开来。

巨大的橡木办公桌上搁满了文件，一个浅紫色的纸盒混迹其中。瞥见纸盒，德米特里略失态地笑着扑了过去。

他都差点忘了这个惊喜的存在。

惊喜的由来已久，是他和过去在圣彼得堡的朋友们一起守护的小小回忆。

无数次推开那扇熟悉的办公室门，年轻顾问的棕色头发微卷，他端着两杯同僚提供的热红茶钻进副市长乱七八糟的领地。

锋芒毕露的副市长瘫在沙发椅上，似笑非笑地对着年轻教授招招手。

德米特里顺从地坐到友人身边，「索布恰克老师明天就回来了。」

「可他们还在吵架。」小教授无奈地耸耸肩，偏头意示着门外激烈的争执声。

「这次又是为甚么吵架了？」

「为了谁提出的经济政策草案比较可行……。」我看都不大可行吧！德米特里试图让自己纠结的表情消失。

却不想，弗拉基米尔伸手碰上了他的眉头，冰凉的手指和低沉的声音蛊惑人心，「不管他们了。」

带茧的指腹在德米特里的眼窝眉心来回按压，力度适中，总让人想要一直下去。

弗拉基米尔故意似地问：「你觉得我们应该休息一下，还是讨论工作？」

可他又不等德米特里回答，就自顾自地从身旁拿出早先藏好的纸盒，「生日快乐，我的小教授。」

浅紫色的纸盒被特工先生拆开，露出巧克力口味的蛋糕体，还有几片巧克力点缀装饰着。

圆滚滚的蓝莓躺在奶油玫瑰花上，蓝紫色的外皮彷佛是在对德米特里招手。

「刚好，你带了红茶进来。」

弗拉基米尔浅笑着切开蛋糕，执刀的手让德米特里无来由地想起对方的克格勃身份。

原来，苏联的爪／牙、Z／F的鹰／犬切蛋糕的动作也可以那么完美，完美得像拿着泛寒光的小刀剖开敌人的心脏一样干净利落。

如果特工们都像自己的几位朋友那么迷人，是不是敌人连死都变得心甘情愿了？

德米特里笑出了两颗尖尖的小虎牙，又趁着弗拉基米尔没看到的时候收了回去。

「你们都是这么切蛋糕的吗？」德米特里的声音有些生涩。

弗拉基米尔挑了挑眉，「怎么？」

「像剖心一样。」

「好吧！那我们亲爱的德米特里．阿纳托利耶维奇先生是不是愿意尝一尝？」

「当然。」咬着小叉子，年轻人端详着蛋糕体，感觉，不太像弗拉基米尔的审美。

不过，这也不重要。

市政顾问蜷在沙发上，拿着小叉子一小口一小口将巧克力蓝莓蛋糕往嘴里送。

弗拉基米尔坐在一旁翻阅着文件。

「你怎么知道我生日的呢？」咬着叉子，德米特里餍足地瞇了眼。

弗拉基米尔头也不抬，「你猜。」

巧克力的微苦被蓝莓的多汁冲散开来，黑樱桃夹层甜甜的混着蓝莓果酱，酸涩、微苦、甜蜜，几种不同的味道相互纠缠中和着，就像生活里的每一天，德米特里偷偷看了身旁的人一眼。

从刚开始认识，他们就注定了往后多年的纠缠不休，可每一次抽身而去的欲望，都被一口五味杂陈的蓝莓蛋糕给压了下去。

后来的德米特里记得，每次自己不开心，弗拉基米尔就喜欢送一些小甜点。新闻秘书没收过几次，最后还出动了办公厅主任和副主任来沟通过这些甜品的过量摄取。

可德米特里只是想多尝一点美好而已，多吃一口，就感觉有了可以原谅全世界的耐心。

当然，有时候他还是不想原谅弗拉基米尔的。特工先生连给别人过生日都会迟到的。蛋糕还都走心的一模一样。

办公室的门被莽撞地推开，一阵喧哗声，一个男人从人群中钻出来，「我们才不是为了经济问题吵架呢！」

一个手拉彩炮被拉响，五颜六色的彩带在空中缓缓飘荡，最后跌落在德米特里身上。

几个人七嘴八舌地说着「生日快乐」，祝寿的歌硬生生被某些人给带跑了调子。

德米特里回头看了身边的副市长一眼，弗拉基米尔弯着眉眼嘴角含笑，冷冽如北冰洋的蓝眼被南方的绿色树林给融化了。

嬉闹的人群推出一个不起眼的男人，弗拉基米尔抬抬下颌，「蛋糕他选的。」

「真的？挺好吃。」小教授舔了舔嘴角的奶油。

也许有些记忆虽然遥远，但依然会在相似的场景被记起。哪怕当年的那些人已经因为各种不同的原因反目成仇或渐行渐远，可他们仍有着相同的怀念和默契。

辞职后大快称爽的联／邦前总／理意外地看着三位出现在自己办公室的不速之客。

打着亮绿色领带的前办公厅主任笑着趁德米特里不注意，「砰」的一声，彩带炸开在一头卷毛和深色西装上。

俄石油总裁递过一个浅紫色的纸盒，审计署长附上了一盒红茶包。

「生日快乐！」或真心或假意，或发于本心或受人之托，「瓦洛佳让我们给你带来的。」

谢钦难得放下自己的敌意，库德林小声地冷哼，「等他之后被从新奥加廖沃的高级别隔离中放出来再让他给你礼物吧！」

「他还记得我今天生日啊……公文他怎么不看呢？」

其实德米特里更喜欢黑加仑，不过，似乎蓝莓蛋糕有着更多的回忆。就不要追究四体不勤、五谷不分的前特工从来没有分清楚过黑加仑和蓝莓的不同这个可恶事实了，弗拉基米尔是不会承认的。

离开官邸的谢钦推了推纳雷什金：「他到底喜不喜欢蓝莓啊？」

金棕发色的人拉了拉衣领挡风，「也许喜欢吧！」

「但我知道伊戈尔你真的很喜欢。」库德林耸了耸肩接口，与此同时，这个不算秘密但也不是广为人知的事情被传送给了现任的总／理先生。

米舒斯京有点忌妒，为什么总统永远记得给德米特里过生日呢？

被一堆扰人事物纠缠的弗拉基米尔打了个大大的喷嚏，有些莫名其妙地看着眼前山高般的文件，为甚么有一种变多了的感觉呢？

一张便条纸在空气中打转了几圈，飘落到总／统先生锃亮的脑门上：

「 **尊敬的弗拉基米尔．弗拉基米罗维奇先生，请记得打电话向德米特里．阿纳托利耶维奇先生祝贺生日。** 」

「呃！今天好像是季马生日……。」

BY 非

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （让我们一起大声说：瓦洛佳！你这个负！心！汉！）


End file.
